Who to love?
by dirtdiva94
Summary: It is about a girl who loves a Cullen, a Salvator and a wolf while dealing with her own human life!
1. Chapter 1

I was staring into my locker trying to decide if I wanted to take my Calculus book to class. I took it and figured it wasn't worth it to get to class and be scolded if we needed it. I grunted at myself as I headed off to my senior class. I was the only sophomore in the class because it was a class for seniors but I am a math genius or so they tell me. I hated this class being with all the seniors was so not fun. I did not know anyone so I just sit down uncomfortably everyday and waited out the endless hour. The only good part of the class was that there were two Cullen's in it. The muscular Emmet and the sleek blond Jasper. I spent most of my class staring at the two of them. Always trying to get enough courage to say something to one of them but never coming close.

One drizzly Thursday Emmet turned and caught me staring at him I dropped my gaze mortified that I had been caught. After a long moment I looked back up to see him with a smile baring his perfect white teeth. I looked down at my hands again and did not look up for the rest of class. The bell rang I gathered my books together and when I finally looked up to leave I found Emmet in my path. I froze where I was standing.

"Hello I'm Emmet," he said as I continued to stare.

"Cullen," I blurted out before thinking. He looked at me like I was a mental person. "I mean your Emmet Cullen, I'm Kay." I clarified.

"I know, can I walk you to your locker?" He asked. I nodded in silence. I grabbed my things and headed for the door. He was smiling as we walked into the hallway. Everyone was staring at us. The Cullen's never talked to anyone but themselves and Edward's girlfriend Bella. We reached my locker and I turned to look up at Emmet.

"Thank you," I said because what else could I say.

His smile widened. "How do you get home?"

"My brother drives me." I responded automatically.

"Can I give you a ride home?" he asked smiled even wider.

I paused and of course in my head I was screaming YES! SAY YES! But I was so nervous talking to him. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to, your brother is in my next class I can tell him for you okay?"

"Okay?" I practically whispered.

"Great, I will meet you in the parking lot, goodbye." He said and walked off to lunch. I was frozen not even able to comprehend what just happened. My best friend Kassie came up to me with the same look on her face as I'm sure was on mine.

"Where you just talking to Emmet Cullen?" she asked in disbelief. I nodded unable to speak. She smiled and was suddenly very excited. "What did he say?"

"He wants to drive me home," I answered the blood starting to flow into my face again.

"Why?"

"I don't know I didn't ask, but holy cow he's going to drive me home!" I said walking towards the lunch room now. When we got to our table everyone wanted to know what happened, what he said, why he was smiling. Everyone was glancing over at the Cullen table. I looked over once and Emmet smiled hugely at me, his girlfriend Rosalie gave me the death stare however. I gave a wimpy smile and looked down. The bell rang and I went to go to class the next two hours I was worried about riding home with Emmet and surly Rosalie. When the final bell rang Kassie walked me to the parking lot reassuring me that everything would be fine. I was hoping that he would just leave without me but when we reached the lot he was standing next to his Jeep. Jasper, Edward, and Bella were with him. Edward's Volvo was parked next to Emmet's Jeep. I stood looking at them. Jasper looked over at me first smiled and waved me over. My heart started racing. Of the entire drop dead gorgeous Cullen's Jasper was always my favorite to look at. Kassie gave me a little push and I walked over to where they were all standing.

"Hi," I said weakly.

"Hello," Bella greeted first, Edward smiled as did Jasper.

"Hi Kay!" Emmet boomed "Bad news I have to drive out to Port Angeles right away, so Jasper is going to give you a ride if you don't mind?" He boomed.

"It's okay I can just walk you don't have to," I smiled looking at Jasper.

"You should ride with me," he said smiling.

"Okay, where is your car?" I asked looking around at the almost empty parking lot.

They all laughed, "It is right over there behind Emmet's Jeep." I took a step back and saw that there was a motorcycle in the space next to Emmet's Jeep. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure," I muttered.

Emmet got in his car and pulled out, Edward and Bella did the same so it just left me and Jasper. "Have you ever been on a motorcycle?" he asked.

"No, I don't think I have even seen one this close before."

"I'm a safe driver don't worry," he smiled getting on the small bike it look very fast.

"I hope you drive better than Edward," I said off hand. He looked up at me and smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh well I've just heard Bella say how fast he drives," I smiled no longer nervous.

"Right, I was not aware you knew Bella."

"I don't it's just that ever since she and Edward have been together she has kind of been the talk of the town. You know because she is with one of you," I responded feeling very honest.

He just laughed. "Get on, I don't want your brother wandering what happened to you, or he won't let me drive you anymore."

I took a step closer to the bike looked at him he nodded encouragingly and I threw my leg over the bike and sat down behind him.

"Take this," He said handing me a helmet.

"Don't you need it?"

"You need it more."

He started the bike and then jolted us forward and stopped as I almost fell off the back. He turned to look at me, he smiled.

"Put the helmet on." I stuffed my head into the helmet "and hold on," he said turning to face the parking lot again. I placed my hands lightly on his side barley even touching his jacket. He did the same jolt movement, and again I almost fell off. He grabbed my hands and crossed them across his abdomen. His hands were so cold.

"Now hold on," he said again and I tightened my grip around him so I would not fall this time. He jolted once more.

"You can go already," I joked feeling at ease.

He nodded and took off. We sped down the quiet roads the ride was amazing zooming past everything. People would stare at us when we stopped at the stop signs. I was going to give him directions but he made all the right turns and we made it to my house in nothing flat. He pulled up to my curb and turned the bike off.

"That was so fun," I said taking off the helmet and being unable to stop smiling.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," He said getting off the bike and walking me to my door. I handed him the helmet and stood in front of my house door.

"Thank you so much for driving me I really didn't want to walk."

"Anytime, I really like being around you."

I looked down so embarrassed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Okay," he said suspiciously.

"Why did Emmet want to drive me home today?"

"Honestly?" he asked as if I had expected anything else.

"Of course."

"I wanted to drive you home but I was never going to ask you. I have a hard time being around humans so I wasn't going to risk it but Emmet had no problem setting this up and I have to tell you I am glad he did it," He said casually.

I looked up at him so confused. "What do you mean being around humans? Aren't you always around humans? And what was there to risk?" I asked still trying to understand the meaning in his words.

He looked at me shocked. "I am just not good with talking to people… I'm very shy and I didn't want you to get hurt on my bike," he smiled.

"Oh right," I replied.

"Well I will see you in calculus tomorrow," he said walking away.

"Okay!" I said overjoyed. He walked over to his bike started it and put the helmet on. He looked over at me one more time, I waved and he nodded and drove off. I watched him until he was out of sight. I walked into my house and the relaxation I had felt with him was gone. I was so stressed about what had happened. But it was definitely the best day of my life. I thought about how sad that must seem but I was just so happy. I blurred thought the rest of the day barley talked to my parents or brother. I just kept running the whole thing through my head. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning as I headed out the door I couldn't believe what was waiting for me. It was Jasper and his motorcycle waiting for me. I walked over to him.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

A huge smile crossed my face. A lot of answers ran through my head some sassy and some funny. I ended up just nodding. He handed me the helmet and I took it hesitantly. I stood next to the bike not sure if I was just supposed to hop on again. He smiled and nodded just like he had the day before. I hoped on and put the helmet on. It started to rain just then. He looked at my sweater and frowned.

"Here take my jacket," he said shrugging off his brown leather jacket.

"No you're going to be freezing," I said appraising his thin shirt.

"Don't worry about me," he said as though I was being ridiculous. I took the jacket and shrugged it on. I wrapped my arms securely around his abdomen just has he had done yesterday. We took off towards school and he parked in the lot next to his brother's car. Emmet was with Rosalie he waved and Rosalie looked away. I didn't realize that I was still holding onto Jasper until he cleared his throat. I released immediately apologized, laughed and I got off the bike right after him. We walked over to his family and I felt at ease once I saw Bella was hidden behind Edward. It was a relief to be around someone who wasn't quite so outstanding looking so I didn't feel like a Honda in a parking lot full of Ferrari's.

"Hi Bella, Emmet, Edward, Rosalie," I greeted shyly.

They all said hello, and then Jasper walked me to my locker. When we were half way to the school he took my hand. I looked up at him and he smiled I tightened my grip and smiled back. "Your hands are so cold," I commented.

"Your hands tend to get cold when you drive a bike, like me."

"Oh right," I looked around and it seemed that every pair of eyes was on Japer and I. I knew what they were all thinking. Jasper had a girl friend only a few short weeks ago. Her name was Alice, Edwards's sister. She left and just never came back, when Jasper didn't go with her everyone just assumed she moved away. I reached my locker and it killed me to release his hand so I could dig my key out of my pocket and open my locker to get books out. I grabbed my books and put them awkwardly in one hand so my other hand was free. We started walking again and just as I had hoped he took my hand and walked me to my first class.

"See you in calculus," I smiled.

"Of course." He kissed my hand and left me outside my English class. I took a deep breath and walked into class. All eyes were on me as I took my normal seat next to Kassie.

"Did he give you a ride to school today?" she squealed.

"Yes! And oh my gosh it was amazing, and I think he will probably give me a ride home." I replied breathless.

"That's unbelievable; I wonder why all of a sudden he is so interested in you. I mean you are so pretty why wouldn't he like you, but to never talking to you and now he is giving you rides to school."

"I know I'm just as shocked as you. I got to tell you it has been really amazing though we have barley talked but it is like I'm already so crazy about him. I don't know it sounds kind of silly when I hear it out loud.

Mr. Bradley called the class to order so I couldn't talk to Kassie any longer. I was bombarded by the same questions in every class. I was suddenly the center of attention. I usually just gave vague answers because it was no one's business and honestly I didn't have answers to a lot of the questions like were we dating? Are we officially together? I could not give an answer to any of the questions because I had no clue. It was time for calculus at last. I didn't bother to get my book I half ran to class and was one of the first to arrive rather than barley making it in the door every day as usual. To my great liking Jasper was already there and he wasn't sitting next to Emmet. He sat in the back next to my seat. I stood at the door staring he smiled and motioned me to come to him. I walked and sat in my usual seat.

"Hey," I said out of breath.

"Hello, you seem out of breath. Did you just come from physical education?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Oh umm no I just… well it's nothing," I replied to embarrassed to tell him that I had run to class to just to see him.

"You can tell me,"

"Oh well I just kind of ran to class because I wanted to well you know… see you."

"You're so funny."

"So is this your new seat?" I asked as I saw Kimie sit next to Emmet.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all. So are you taking me home?"

"Yes of course I am. I drove you here didn't I?" he asked smugly.

"I suppose you did. I was just making sure we are on the same page." I responded and just then the final bell rang for class to begin. I began to listen but kept sneaking glances over at Jasper. Mrs. Kyle called on me and I heard Jasper whisper the answer.

"X is undetermined" I responded.

She nodded and continued with her lesson. I smiled at him and he winked back. I was suddenly very hot. Class ended and I was collecting my things when Jasper snatched them off my desk. I looked up and he had all my things in his ands along with his own.

"You move to slow for me," he teased.

"Well my apologies, but you don't have to wait for me." I replied sarcastically.

"I would wait for you even if you were as slow as a turtle," he promised.

"Well then let's go, we might be able to beat the teacher out." We walked out of the class and he took my hand. I was headed for my locker but when I went to turn I was being pulled in the other direction. I looked to see why I was being pulled away. "I need to put my books in my locker," I said trying to budge him in the right direction.

"I'm holding your books so you don't need to worry about it," he smirked.

"Okay but I need to get my lunch."

"I am buying you lunch," he said giving a forceful tug on my arm so I fell into him. He released my hand and through his arm over my shoulder. "Can we please go now?" I wrapped my arm around him and smiled.

"I suppose if you put it like that then alright." we walked into the cafeteria, it seemed all eyes were glued on us even the eyes of his family. He bought me lunch as he had said, and we sat at an empty table together. He pushed the tray in my direction and I began to eat. After a moment I realized he wasn't eating.

"Are you going to eat?" I asked skeptical.

"No, I'm not hungry. Don't let that stop you," he smiled coyly.

"Okay. I really hate my last two classes, I have bio and English. It really sucks, what classes you have next."

"I have physical education and a free period. You know if you wouldn't mind I can take you out instead of school."

I looked at him blankly. "Are you serious? We can't just ditch school I will get in so much trouble!"

"I can have Miss. Cope excuse you, and then we can just go out. If you want to of course?" he asked as if he doubted that I wanted to.

"Of course I want to, can we leave now?"

He smiled at my eagerness "Of course are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go" I said standing up. He stood up took my hand and we walked into the office where he told Miss. Cope some excuse and then we were off to the parking lot. I headed for his bike, but was soon pulled into the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he towed me towards the forest just off campus.

"I thought we would go for a walk through the trees, unless you had something else in mind?" he asked. I looked at him shrugged and headed towards the forest. We walked for a long time until I decided to sit on a fallen tree he sat beside me and I leaned my head against his shoulder. It was very hard and uncomfortable. I straightened up because it occurred to me that I wasn't exactly sure if it was alright to be that close to him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to invade your space," I said hesitantly.

He laughed, "My space is your space." he responded.

I thought about it for a moment and then an idea occurred to me, it wasn't sure if it was alright and I was torn to ask him because the rejection would be too much if he said no, but the idea was so tempting the silence tipped Jasper off.

"Did you want to ask me something? You seem very deep in thought," he noted.

"Oh it is nothing," I replied automatically.

"Tell me," he insisted.

I look a long pause and decided to go for it. "You just said your space is my space…"

"Yes," he agreed confused.

"Well I was just wondering if I could… well you know umm" I couldn't bring myself to say it. I was hoping he would guess but it didn't appear that he knew what I was saying. He dropped my hand and put his arm around me and smiled. I shook my head. He looked in confusion. I slowly slid onto his lap and looked up to see him react. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"You are quite funny. You never need to ask about being close to me. I enjoy it as much as you do."

"I highly doubt you enjoy it as much as me," he leaned so his face was right next to mine. He took a deep breath and laughed.

"What are you doing? Do I smell good or something."

"You don't smell like anything and it is quite attractive, you are like a breath of fresh air."

"Oh okay." I curled into a tighter ball in his arms. "Can I ask you a question about this?" I said gesturing to our current predicament.

"Let me clear things up so you don't have to ask, how's that?"

"I would really appreciate it," I smiled.

"Well first I want you to know that I like you, as I'm sure you know by now. I like being around you and I hate when we are apart. You make me very happy and I want to make you happy. I would like to call you my girlfriend if you don't mind."

"I think that sounds great," I replied overjoyed. "I really like you too Jazz, but I can't," I said suddenly in a panic. I got off his lap and headed back to school, Jasper kept up with my fast walk easily enough. I had to get away from him and get down the Quileute reservation right away.

"What's wrong, did I say something?" he asked hesitantly.

"I just need to get out of here. It's nothing to do with you. Well I mean I can't tell you I just have to leave," I insisted walking even faster. Jasper grabbed my arm gently and spun me around. My jitters suddenly gone but there were still tears in my eyes. He was about to say something but I had to stop him.

"You need to stop," I said with streaming tears.

"I don't understand? Stop what?" he asked quietly.

"I know what you're doing and you need to just stop it. Don't calm me down." He looked at me wide eyed. I took another step away from him and put my face in my hands. "Look, I can explain later but can you just take me home I need to do something before I can explain." I asked desperately. He just stared at me like I was crazy. I didn't have time for this. All the calm I had felt was gone and my hysterias were setting in again. "Jasper please!" He nodded and walked ahead of me towards his bike. I followed right behind him. I got right on and he took off right away. We reached my house in what seemed like seconds. I shoved the helmet off my head and practically ran into my house. I reached my cell that I had of course left on the counter this morning. I took three deep breaths and scrolled down to the name I wanted. I inhaled once more and pushed send. It ran three times before he answered.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey Paul I'm off school early can you come pick me up? Are you busy with stuff today or can we hang out?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"Of course, Sam hasn't seen you for a while how about I come and get you then we can have lunch with Sam and Emily?" he offered.

"That sounds great; I will see you soon, goodbye." I hung up rashly, my hand had started shaking. I walked back and forth back and forth; I glanced out the door and saw that Jasper was still there. I opened the door and motioned for him to come in. He was at my door in a flash a super human flash; he was over hiding the secret that I already knew. Still the speed shocked me. He was inches from my face causing me to take an automatic step back. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my living room and onto my couch. I collapsed onto his shoulder and just waited. It was silence for a long time.

"Your friends with werewolves?" he asked smoothly.

"Worse, I used to date one," I admitted.

"You dated Paul, the most unstable wolf of them all." He sighed heavily and rubbed my arm. "How long have you known about this kind of stuff?"

"Almost a year, so I have understood Edward and Bella for their whole relationship. That's when I really got told the stories just in case one of you decided to do the same, as you seem to have done."

"You don't need to be in this relationship if you don't want to, or if you think it is too dangerous. I would understand I am dangerous I'm a killer Kay, I was designed to kill," he admitted.

"Can I ask you something about your life style?"

"Of course you can," he insisted.

"I know you have the hardest time with the Cullen diet so how come you can be so close to me and it doesn't seem to bother you?"

"You have no scent, I cannot smell your blood it was a very large attraction along with your charm and good looks," he said laughingly. "Can I ask you a question now?"

"Please do."

"Why did you freak out in the forest?"

"I just remembered that I was going to have to tell Paul, and he is not very good with news like this. It just kind of freaked me out. But you're a very calming presence so I am feeling much better about it," I replied.

"Well I hear Paul's car so I suppose I need to leave," he asked making no movement towards the door. "That is unless you want me to explain the story to him? I don't like the idea of you being with a hostile angry tempered werewolf," he said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Well there is nothing you can do about it so leave please, before we have a hostile werewolf and a crazy vampire fight in my living room," I said getting up unwillingly.

"Crazy?" he asked.

"You are unless you leave," I said hearing the tires pull up to the curb. "Hurry before he sees you," but by the time I had finished my sentence he was gone. "Thank you," I whispered. Just then I heard a double tap on the door and then it creaked open.

"Hello, hello?" He asked walking into my small living room.

"Are you getting bigger?" I asked as he gripped me in a bear hug.

"Very funny doll face," he said releasing me and leaning down for a kiss.

I lowered my head in shame for a millisecond and then grabbed his hand and headed out the door, but he stopped me before we reached the exit.

"What is that smell?" he asked raising his voice.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about that," I answered in a whisper.

"Smells like a filthy blood sucker has broken into your house is that right?" he asked glaring down at me.

"Well I wouldn't say he broke in, but I did have Jasper over just a few moments ago," I admitted taking a step back while still holding his hand.

"Why would you do that!" he demanded. "Don't you understand how dangerous they are. Of all the stupid things you could do! How could you risk your life like that, don't you know that they kill to survive! What were you thinking?" he asked pulling me onto the couch.

"We were just hanging out, don't over react!" I insisted. "Jasper would not hurt me! You don't even know him, how can you just judge like that. Of all people I mean you're a werewolf you think you could have a little understanding," I said ending in a mousy voice. Paul was shaking now, tears were welling in my eyes.

"How can you defend them! Are you on their side? You're my girlfriend, I love you and you're suddenly hanging out with leeches! Well?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I love you too Paul, please I'm sorry, I only had him over for a project we had to do together, I just didn't want to go over to the Cullen's house because that's not safe," I lied trying to calm him down. It seemed to be working he was still shaking rapidly but he didn't look quite as mad.

"I need to get out of here, I want you to tell Sam what you did. How you just lied to me, I'm not stupid Kay!" Then he was through the door his clothes on the floor right outside my door. I loud howl ripped through the forest, and I was alone and I knew I was in a lot of trouble with the pack. There was nothing I could do but sit and wait for Paul to calm down.

After about 45 min. Paul came through me door, I stood up automatically. He walked over and locked me in a hug. I could feel the tension in his muscles. We stood there for a long moment before he released me and hauled me to his car. He tried to leave me at the passenger door, but I wouldn't let go of his hand until he turned to look at me. I slowly grabbed his other and got on the top of my tip toes so I could kiss his neck chin, and almost his lips. I yanked on him to lower him. He cracked a small smile and in one motion swooped me into his arms. He smashed his lips to mine. I could feel his one hundred point eight degree body temperature radiating off him in every direction.

He slowly kissed my cheek, then my chin, neck, collar bone, and all my exposed skin. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "I love you Paul I love you so much." I couldn't help the tear that rolled down my cheek. He gripped me tightly "You mean everything to me." As he spoke the words I knew I was stuck in the middle and that I need to stay away from the Cullen's. How could I think that I could tell Paul I wanted to date a vampire instead of him, after only spending two days with him. I must be going mental.

He released me and touched his lips to mine once more, I smiled and got in the car. As he walked around I felt very happy. He got in the car and we were off the Sam's house, and I knew that his reaction would be very close to Paul's. Sam cared about me a lot and he would be furious about my lapse of judgment.

"So why are you out of school early?" he asked when we were only a block from Sam's. I knew lying would be the wrong way to go so I had no other choice.

"So I could hang out with Jasper, he had Mrs. Cope excuse me from class."

He gripped the wheel tighter and took in a deep breath, "Is that so?" he asked calmly.

"Yes it is, but don't worry that was a onetime thing," I assured him as he pulled up to the curb. He turned the engine off and put his head on the steering wheel. I leaned my head gently on the shoulder. "Don't be mad everyone makes mistakes." He looked up and I turned to see his reaction. He just stared at me. A tap came from my outside my window and I turned to see Sam. I became instantly elated. I opened the door in a hurry and jumped into his arms.

"Hi Sam! It's so good to see you. How have you been?" I asked.

"I have been great how about you, I haven't seen you in over a month," he said staring disapprovingly.

"I know I'm sorry I have just been busy, I promise to come by more often." Paul was next to us now. Sam finally released me and Paul took my hand.

"She sure has been busy, why don't you tell him who you have been busy with," Paul said turning to look at Sam.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking at Paul now.

"Kay who was over at your house today?" Paul asked sternly.

I sigh as Sam looked down at me. "I might have spent the day with someone that Paul doesn't like," I mumbled and tried to rush to the door. Sam grabbed my arm and tugged me back.

"Explain," Sam demanded.

"Okay I might have had a date with a Cullen, but it's not a big deal so I think I hear Emily calling we should go in." I said trying to head to the door once again, but Sam tightened his grip on my arm so it was more firm. Paul began to shake next to me, but I was sure he would be able to hold it together.

"You did what!" he asked now shaking himself. It was very uncommon to see Sam even slightly out of control so I knew this was bad. "I have to get out of here, Paul you need to come with me," he said heading towards the forest. Paul was right behind him leaving me.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked trying to keep pace with them practically sprinting.

"We are going to talk to Jacob and the other members of the pack," Sam replied flat.

"Why, what do they have to do with this?" I asked stunned.

"Don't worry about it, just get inside with Emily. We will be back soon enough." Sam was done talking to me and I knew he didn't want to hear what I had to say. I stopped following after them. They were almost to the edge of the forest when I called after Paul.

"Paul!" I yelled, he paused for a moment then continued on. "Paul please wait," I said rushing after him. He stopped turned and said something to Sam then turned to wait for me. Sam continued on into the forest and was out of sight by the time I reached Paul. I ran straight into him his arms caught me as I was about to fall. He straightened me up I had some tears in my eyes that I couldn't hold back.

"Don't worry honey we will be back soon," Paul promised pressing his thumb gently on one of the tears streaming down my face. I put both hands on his cheeks and pulled his face closer towards me.

"Stay away from the Cullen's," I whispered. I could see that he was about to get angry because it sounded like I was defending them again. "Not because I care about any of them because I don't, I care about you and I don't want you getting hurt. Do you understand me? You're too important to me to get hurt," I whispered seriously.

"I heal quickly," he smirked breaking his tough facade with a smile.

"Well I don't, so come home quickly and safely." A howl ripped through the sky and I just rolled my eyes. "I love you good bye," I finished reaching up for a kiss and then released him. He smiled hugely and leaned down to tap his lips to mine once more.

"I love you too, now go back to Emily's I will come back," he promised.

"Hey and bring Sam back too, safely and don't lose your temper," I yelled as he ran into the forest. I knew he heard me but he just blew it off. I smiled headed back towards Emily's house. Emily and I had kind of an awkward relationship; When I was a few years younger I had such a huge crush on Sam and when he got engaged to Emily I of course didn't think she was good enough for him, and even now being on the inside and knowing the whole imprinting story. I still never felt like she was just right for him even though my crush is long gone obviously because he was after all seven years older than me. Plus I was Paul's girl now and happy to be so. I loved Sam still, this was just more of a best friend big brother kind of love.

When I reached Emily's house I just let myself in and found her in the kitchen baking as usual. "Hello Emily," I greeted politely. She turned and I was confronted by her scared face. I felt so terrible for her that Sam had done that to her, but I knew it was not Sam's fault although be blamed himself much too much.

"Hi Kay, where are the boys?" she asked.

I collapsed on the couch and let out a huge sigh, "Something has come up and Sam thinks the pack needs to hear about it. I personally think everyone is over reacting, but would they listen to me? No!" I announced.

"And what exactly have you done now?" She asked teasingly.

"Long story short spent the day with a vampire, but in my defense I did call Paul to tell him rather than hiding it so that should count in my defense," I argued.

"Yes because knowing Paul, the first word you think of is fair. I see why that would upset Sam so much, you mean a lot to him and you acted quite recklessly."

"Still they are over reacting, what does the pack need to know about this? I mean they have to have a meeting to discuss one little mistake. I think it's a bit much."

"Agreed the pack should not be involved," she admitted. "If you don't mid me asking why did you spend time with this vampire. You had to know how dangerous it was, even if it was a Cullen. You have friends why did you think you needed a vampire friend?" she asked curiously.

"Well it was a little more than just hanging out, if you know what I mean. It was G rated and everything but I just got a little mixed up on my emotions. You have to understand with Paul being a wolf I don't get to see him as much as I want to. And Jasper well he is really great to be around and I see him every day. Plus he is so much fun to talk to and just the atmosphere around him is to die for," I said with a smile on my face, that Emily couldn't see.

"To die for, you say?" she asked rudely.

"You know that's not what I meant," I responded with some acid in my tone. "I should have known you would judge."

"I didn't mean to judge it's just that I wish you would understand how much you mean to Sam and Paul especially. You are his whole world, and then you go and cheat on him with a vampire doesn't make sense if you ask me," she said in a softer tone.

"I don't remember asking you, but I suppose your right." We left it at that for a while and I eventually got up and helped her make muffins for when the boys come back. It took a long time and while we were waiting I couldn't help but open up to Emily a little bite.

"Okay so you say that I mean absolutely everything to Paul -"

"And Sam," she interrupted.

"Right but if Paul and I were so perfect together then why didn't he imprint on me? I just wonder if one day he's going to see some other girl and imprint on her for who knows why," I admitted honestly.

"You mean like Sam did with me?" he said hesitantly.

"Well yea, Sam was so crazy about Leah and one look at you and everything was different, so if that can happen to Sam then it could easily happen to Paul. The way I understand it is they imprint on the girl who is perfect for you, so I can't help to conclude that I and Paul are not meant to be," I said feeling relieved that I could finally talk to someone about my biggest fear.

"All I know about wolf magic is that it's not an exact science and in my eyes Paul and you are as perfect as perfect can be. Paul has some temper problems and it doesn't bother you so if you can handle him which you obviously can, than you are meant to be," she responded thoughtfully. "That is unless you go running around with vampires," she said with some acid.

The whole pack minus Jacob came into Emily's within the hour. The first thing they did was chow down. I waited patiently on the couch. Soon enough Jared came and sat in the chair across from me.

"Turning into a vampire girl?" he joked.

"I wondered what that horrible smell was," Seth commented as he smashed onto the couch next to me. He was so big he was almost on top of me.

"Very funny," I replied sarcastically.

"Enough, enough," Paul said walking into the living room. I stood up so he could sit, and then I collapsed onto him.

"Oh come on Paul were just kidding, it's not like she doesn't deserve it," Jared laughed.

"Hey shut up!" I said throwing a muffin at him.

"Thanks I was still hungry," he grinned.

"I said enough," Paul announced all joking aside.

"Touchy," he said backing off.

I turned to see what Sam was doing, and to no surprise he was cuddling up to Emily. He glanced over at me, I smiled tentatively and he turned away. I frowned and buried my head into Paul. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel tears coming on and I didn't want the entire pack to see me like this.

"Can we go for a walk?" I whispered. He nodded silently, but rather than have me walk he just stood up with me still in his arms and walked us outside. When we were safely away from the house he set me down and grasped my hand firmly. We walked until we were close to the forest, then I pulled him onto the ground and we sat staring at each other. He didn't look very happy, not mad but not the Paul I knew.

"This reminds me of our first date. When you took me to the beach, and we sat on the sand, do you remember?" I asked my voice shaking.

"I remember," he responded coldly.

"I was so nervous that day; I must have spent three hours getting ready. I tried on everything I owned. I wanted you to like me so much because I was just crazy about you," I smiled with a tear slowly sliding down my cheek.

"You could have shown up in sweats and an over sized jacket and nothing would have changed," he said and I did believe him.

"I was nervous because I wasn't sure how you felt, and that's why this moment reminds me so much of our first date," I replied honestly.

He didn't respond right away, I could see what we looked like to the young pack that was no doubt glued to the door staring at us. We were both sitting crisscrossed our knees almost touching each other my face must have looked sad and confused, and his face hard as steal.

"Do you know what I remember about that day?" he asked, his steal face cracking. I shook my head silently. "I remember that a few minutes before I went to pick you up that Sam pulled me aside, and do you know what he told me? He told me that I was suppose to take care of you and make sure you had fun but that I wasn't allowed to love you. Can you believe that? He thought I was too dangerous for you and he wanted me to take you out and then stay away from you. He cared more about you than he did about me, one of his brothers." As he spoke I felt the air getting colder and my face falling.

"I don't understand, why would he do that?" I whispered trying to hold back tears.

"He loved you more than he trusted me, which now that I'm older I understand but when I had this brief conversation with Sam I had my mind set that I would take you out and then stay away from you," he said crushing my heart with his words. I felt as though he was trying to tell me this had all been a mistake and he was going to set it right.

"Do you know what changed for me, why I couldn't stay away from you after those few short hours we spent together?" he asked expecting me to answer.

"You felt you had to protect me," I admitted more to myself than to him.

He rolled his head back and his face came back painful "No, how could you even say that after all this time we have spent together. I couldn't stay away because I was crazy about you! All I care about is you, your happiness and anything that has to do with you," he finished his face now staring at me with intensity that made me look away.

"Why do you love me so much? I mean I'm kind of a lot of work; I'm in high school and you're not. I'm a crazy mess of emotions and you're not. I make bad choices and you don't. My family isn't from the reservation and your entire family is. Plus I'm three years younger than you. And on top of all that you don't even get to see me that much so why do you go through it all, how can you love me it just doesn't make sense," I vented.

"I could ask you the same question, for all the same reasons you just listed only reversed," he countered.

"Paul you are the exact type of perfect for me. You are strong so I always feel safe, you get angry so I know you care and for some un know reason you put me before yourself for everything. How could I not be absolutely crazy for you?"

"Well for all the reasons you think I shouldn't love you are the exact reasons I do. Your emotional trips you go through are so adorable. You know that you get so excited over the smallest things and love seeing how you can go from zero to sixty in three seconds. Even when you get sad the second you decide something is sad your face drops into the cutest frown. As for not being born on the reservation I could not care less I like your different customs and cooking. Plus I get to save you from your bad choices and look like the hero, and honey dating a younger woman is always applauded."

I looked at him for a long moment, and then jumped onto him. He laughed as he caught me. My suddenness caused him to fall onto his back. I lay on top of him and he relaxed instantly. After a minute I put my hands on either side of his head, my hands sinking deep into the soft dirt, it had began to drizzle and my hair was becoming damp. He was smiling up at me and I couldn't help but grin.

"You really do love me?" I asked.

"I don't think you understand what I'm trying to tell you, so listen really closely alright?" he said leaning us forward. I was cradled onto his chest now. He leaned in and kissed me gently. "I love you more than anything, more than myself, more than Sam, even more than the pack." The rain become heavier, he stroked back my now dripping wet hair. Our lips locked and I knew everything was going to be fine that we could work through anything. He lay back on the damp earth, we stayed there lips locked for an endless amount of time. His body heat keeping me from freezing, the moment was the best we had ever shared together.

"I love you Paul," I whispered as the water beat against my back.

"I love you Kay," he promised and I rested my head gently on his firm chest. A loud group howl interrupted the silent blissful moment. We both turned to see Seth, Jared, Sam, and even Emily standing in the rain howling at us. Paul picked me up and set me on my feet we walked back into the house, the entire pack howling at us as we walked past them.

We walked into the small house and lay on the couch, the boys and Emily followed us in. When the whole pack was in Emily's small house it felt claustrophobic, but was a very warm and homey claustrophobic. Sam came in last and I could tell that he was no longer mad. He hadn't fully forgiven me but we were no longer angry.

"Paul why don't you get Kay home, it will be dark soon." Sam said from the counter.

"No, I don't want to go home," I sigh.

He frowned at me and I nodded on defeat. "Let's go Kay, your parents hate when you're not home before them," Paul noted.

"Alright, alright." Paul and I got up and I said goodbye to the pack. I walked over to Sam and Emily last, "thanks for having me Emily," I smiled polity and gave her a small hug. I turned to Sam and smiled tentatively hoping for some compassion. He smiled and opened his arms. I embraced him with a huge bear hug.

"Don't be a stranger, okay?" Sam smiled.

"You got it," I promised.

"And try to stay out of trouble and away from vampires," he said more sternly.

"I can try my best," I joked. He released me and I walked over to Paul.

"Get her home," Sam returning attention to Emily. Paul nodded and we headed straight for the door. It was still drizzling but seeing as I was already soaking I felt no need to rush through the rain. I got to his car and he opened my door, and we were on our way to my house right away.

"So not the best trip you've had down here," he laughed.

"I will admit it started a little rocky but ended better than I thought possible," I admitted.

"True, the ending was a highlight," he joked.

We reached my house, and he pulled up to the curb. I took my seat belt off, opened the door and got out, by now I was shivering because I was so cold. I closed the door and quickly walked over to the driver's side. He rolled down the window and smiled.

"You look a little cold," he commented.

"Yea-a-a just a bit." I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Love you," he smiled.

"Love you too," I replied as I began to walk towards my house. He rolled up his window and went on his way. I made it to the front of the door when the rain started to pick up. I hurried to get the key out of my pocket and I stumbled with it and dropped it in my rush. Before I could get the key off the ground a flash of white went over the key and it was gone. I looked up to see Jazz smiling at me. I looked at him for a long moment. I felt my face as it went from overly excited to sad. I could literally feel my face fall. The rain began to pound onto me and him.

"Hello," he smiled. I felt myself begin to melt.

"Hey," I whispered.

It was silent again, I couldn't say anything else. "Should we go inside?" he said his smile never fading. I turned to open the door but it was still locked. He laughed and gently moved me to the side and he got the door unlocked and opened before I could blink. I walked in him following right behind. We walked and sat on the couch. The rain drops in his hair glistened like small individual diamonds.

"Do you want to go change?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yes," I answered. As I got up and hit the stairs I realized that he wasn't following and it didn't feel right to leave him down here alone. "Do you want to see my room?" I asked letting out a small smile.

He nodded and glided over to my side. I walked up the ten stairs and then into my room. Luckily I had just cleaned up. Everything was nice and tidy. My room was so small there was only room for a bed and a tiny lamp table. My room had been bigger until I had my father enlarge my closet. I opened the two doubled wide doors and walked into my closet to grab some fresh clothes.

"This is not quite what I expected," Jasper admitted.

"I like clothes and I didn't need the space for anything else so I had my room customized to fit me," I yelled from the very end of my closet. I found some jeans and a stylish shirt and headed back for the door. "Let me just change," I said with a smile as I closed the doors in front of me. I changed quickly into some jeans and a cute top. then walked out to find he hadn't moved.

I walked and collapsed onto the bed.

"How was your werewolf visit?" He asked politely.

I sighed "Well I've had better. They weren't exactly happy about us hanging out. You know I might not have been totally honest with you-"

"I might be guilty of that myself."

"What do you mean?"

"First of all I didn't exactly tell you what I was. And if we are being honest I knew you were with Paul, but against my better judgment I still pursued you. I just felt a need to be with you and although I am dangerous, I just know I am safer than Paul." He spat out Paul's name.

"Tell me about Alice," I asked seeing as he was in the talking mood.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where did she go? Why did she leave? Why didn't you go with her?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly where she went somewhere around North Africa. She left because she wasn't happy and I stayed… well I stayed to be around you. Is that all you were wondering?"

"Is she coming back? Why wasn't she happy?"

"She will return in the near future, and she wasn't happy because she felt something was missing. No one was sure what it was but she felt the need to go look for it. I knew she didn't need me to follow after her and I was comfortable with that. Now that's enough about Alice let's talk about Paul," he said is tone turning from soft to hard.

"What do you want to know?" I asked turning towards the wall.

"How did you meet him? How long have you been together? Why do you love him? Has he ever hurt you? Why don't you and Emily-"

"Okay that's enough questions gees," I commented.

"I apologize vampires are just naturally curious, and I can't see your attraction to such a dangerous creature."

"Dangerous, look who I'm sitting next too," I commented without thinking. He straightened up and moved slightly away from me. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just you of all people you could cut Paul and Sam some slack. Rather than pointing fingers," I defended.

"You're very protective of them."

"They are my family. I love them."

"What about your blood family? Are they more important than your wolf family?" he asked thoughtfully.

"My wolf family is all that matters to me. They have protected and loved me my whole life."

"I can tell they really care about you, I just can't approve of Paul, Sam is very stable and more in control. I know it's not my place to pass judgment about what you do and who you do it with I just want you to know how I feel. Because I care for you and I want you to be safe," He breathed. I leaned my head gently against his shoulder.

"I care about you too but I have only been talking to you for a couple of days. Paul has been there since day one."

"You never did tell me how you two met," he interrupted.

"Well I moved here when I was young I think I was going into 5th grade. Paul and the rest of the tribe were very friendly. It wasn't until I was a freshman that Paul really took an interest. I was actually the one to ask him out. And we went to the beach for our first date and the rest is history," I felt my eyes glaze over as I pictured the moment.

"So what about this?" he asked gesturing to us.

"Well I have a kind of crazy suggestion if you're open to it?" I asked hesitantly.

"I would love to hear it."

"Well you know how Bella is absolutely crazy about Edward?" I asked.

"Yes of course, but I don't see what they have to do with it," he commented confused.

"Okay so I'm sure you are also aware that Jacob Black is crazy about Bella as well, correct?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would want to be my Jacob." As I spoke the words they came out so much worse than I thought possible. How could I ask this divine man to be my second choice. Before I knew it I was laying on my back Jasper on top of me.

"Or I could turn you into a vampire right now and keep you all to myself," he smiled smugly. He pressed his icy lips gently to my neck. I pushed as hard as I could and although I knew that it would not be possible for me to move him, he played along and rolled onto the floor.

"If I distract you then you will have no chance to turn me," I smiled. I unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and kissed his collar bone. He flipped me once again so I was on the hard wood. He leaned gently and kissed my entire jaw line. He hesitated right over my lips, only half an inch away from my lips. His cool breath flooded into my mouth.

"I'm better at distractions than you," he whispered.

"Jasper," I breathed.

"Yes?" he toyed.

"Will you just kiss me already," but rather than wait I immediately smashed my lips to his. Although his lips were hard and cold as ice I could melt around them. Sooner than I would have thought possible his lips were off mine. He lingered over my lips as he had before. I wrapped my right hand around his neck and connected our lips once again. I could feel the burning passion going on between us. I ran my left hand through his hair. It was still damp from the rain. He pulled me up so I was no longer on my back. He broke us apart once again, I frowned automatically. His face lingered a couple more inches away this time.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked in a whisper.

"Why do you feel the need to bring that up now?" I asked in a sigh.

"I'm sorry your right. I just want you to know what you're doing and not regret anything later. Not get caught up in the atmosphere. My feelings tend to be contagious," he smiled as if he was trying to get out of a lie. I pushed him back with my left hand and took a deep breath.

"Okay let me consider it for a moment," I agreed. I was cheating on Paul, and it was with a vampire. I had promised that I would stay away from him… on the other hand. I looked up to see Jasper only a few short feet away from me. I crawled onto my bed looking at the floor the whole way. I laid my head on the pillow and groaned into the pillow. I stretched my hand out towards Jasper and waved him to come over. I felt his cool shoulder beneath my hand. I turned and buried my head into his chest.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked lightly.

"Because I'm trying to keep a clear mind and I know if I look at you that are cheating." I mumbled.

"Okay take your time," He whispered. Minutes passed and he began twirling my hair, rubbing my back, and even smelling my hair. I could feel him getting restless. He let out a loud sigh and then gently took my jaw in his fingers. He pulled my face up until we were eye to eye. I couldn't help but smile.

"When I said take your time, I didn't mean it quite so literally. So tell me have you come up with anything new?" he asked his eyes saddening.

"It has occurred to me that you and I would have a really hard time being friends because well…" I leaned up and kissed him gently and then couldn't help but get more intense. I threw my arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. He laughed as he broke us apart.

"We can't be friends because you can't keep your hands off me," he smiled. I lie down and sigh. "You could just leave your werewolf and then all our problem would be solved," he suggested.

"I can't just leave Paul he has been my whole life since forever. Plus Sam is family and I can't cut the whole pack out then I would have no one," I sigh.

"You would have me," he said tracing circles on my arms.

"I don't think you have any idea how tempting that is. But I think the best thing to do is talk to Paul and you at the same time. Do you think you can handle that?" I asked lightly.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. Me and Paul in a room together could get really ugly very fast," he admitted.

"What if you two weren't in a room, what if we were in the forest? Then if things got heated you can run off."

He tucked a piece of hair back behind me ear and smiled small. "I would never run away from you."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he vowed.

"Okay so I can call Paul and ask him to meet us in the forest then?"

"Sure if you think this is the best solution then I will go with it," he smiled.

"I don't know about the best solution but it's all I got so I say we do it." I jumped off the bed and grabbed my phone off the chair. I smashed back onto the bed and into Jaspers arms. I scanned through my phone until I reached his name. I turned to see Jasper smiling.

"Before I do this I just want one more thing." I leaned up and breezed my lips across his once again. Only for a second because my stomach was turning into a huge knot. I smiled at him and pressed the send button. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hello Kay," he greeted.

"Hi honey, look can you meet me in the forest just outside my house it's kind of important," I whispered.

"Sure is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Not exactly and stay calm but Jasper is going to be there too. Before you start yelling just well just don't. Come over and stay calm everything is going to be fine alright?" I said more stern this time.

"I'm on my way." Click and then the phone went dead. I closed my phone and dread spread through me.

"So should we head to the forest?" he asked.

"I suppose that is a good idea. " I got out of his arms and headed down stairs. I scribbled a note down and stuck it to the fridge. I went to the front door to find Jasper already holding it open. I smiled and walked outside. The darkness through me off for some reason. I stumbled to find Jasper and he clutched onto my hand.

"Why don't I lead the way," he offered.

"Wait there are some lanterns in my garage I think it would be a good idea if you know I could see. We don't all have super night vision," I smiled.

"Close your eyes and count to three," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and began to count, "One… Two…Three," I opened my eyes and found him standing in front of me with three lanterns in his hand. They were already light and full of light. Jazz lead the way; we only walked a short distance. Just far enough so no one could see the light from the lanterns. When we came to our destination, my stomach was in knots.

"Can you calm my nerves just a little?" I asked squeezing his hand. A moment later I was feeling more at ease. Not completely better but not sick. "And please whatever you do don't fix Paul's emotions, no matter what. Okay?" I asked.

"Alright I will keep my emotions to myself," he promised. "He's getting close I can hear his footsteps. Just around the corner now." I squinted into the darkness looking for Paul. He came walking into the light, his face hard as stone. A shiver of fear went through my body. I immediately released Jasper's hand and took a small step in Paul's direction. When he had come into full view he stood ten feet from Jasper and I. I couldn't smile. I could hardly breathe let alone talk. We all stood in silence for a long minute. After an excruciating amount of time I finally had to talk. I took a few more steps in Paul's direction. I stopped when I was only six inches away from him.

"Hey," I whispered. He looked down at me his face so harsh I was second guessing my closeness. He was shaking, not as bad as I would have thought.

"What is this?" he asked in a mono tone.

"It's a long story," I admitted.

"So is this you leaving me for a vampire?" He asked getting more upset.

"No of course not, I just want to be honest with you," I said still whispering. I started to cry just a little. It was hard to see him in the faded light.

"So be honest, what are you trying to say?" he asked his mask back to being solid.

"I love you so much and you already know that, but I like Jasper. I like spending time with him and he makes me happy. Now of course you make me super happy to, but I would be lying if I said I wouldn't miss him if he left and never came back," I said honestly.

"I don't know what to say," he said.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. He started shaking more intensely. I automatically stepped back. When he saw me move back be took a deep breath and his shaking reduced slightly.

"I guess this is goodbye then?" he said. As he spoke it looked like is face fell into a small frown.

"Why does it have to be goodbye? You're all I have," I responded crying more.

"Now you have him," he said breaking away from me to glare at Jasper for a moment. I turned to look at Jasper his face was composed it contained a hard edge in it. When I turned back to Paul I could see the conflict in his eyes. He turned and looked into the forest.

"I don't want this," I cried.

"Your supposed to let go of what you love," he said still glaring into the forest.

"I don't want to let go," I insisted.

"I know… that's why I am," he said sounding sure.

I reached out and grabbed his hand. He gripped my hand gently. "Paul I don't want you to go," I blubbered.

"You want him to stay too. So I have to leave," he said releasing my hand. "Goodbye Kay, I love you." He took off into the forest and left me in the cold. He couldn't even look at me when he said bye. His eyes never broke away from the forest. I felt myself begin to crumble, I felt cold hands wrap around my waist. I turned and collapsed into him. We stood together for a long moment after a few moments I had collected myself. I wasn't one who cried for long periods of time. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted my mom letting her know I would be staying with Kassie tonight. She quickly responded that it was okay. I went and sat on a fallen tree not too far in the distance. Jasper followed right behind.

"I just don't understand," I mumbled.

"Don't understand what?" he asked rubbing my arm gently.

"Why didn't he get mad, I was prepared for mad, I wasn't prepared for… a mask of nothing? Why didn't he get angry? Of all the times he has been upset this would have been an understandable time," I said still in a mumble.

"I don't know, his emotional atmosphere was well it was almost nonexistent. Some emotion slipped out but he controlled it well, it's like nothing I would have thought him capable of." He looked away for a moment and collected his face. He returned composed and with a small smile. "So you're not going to stay at home tonight?" he asked thoughtfully.

"No I don't think I want to tell my parents about Paul. If I tell them we broke up I think they would shoot me. They are just waiting for Paul and me to get married," I said frowning.

"So if you were to bring someone like me home, it wouldn't go over well?" he asked.

"Don't take it personally they wouldn't like anyone other than Paul," I sigh.

"You mean besides Sam," he said reluctantly.

"What are you talking about; Sam is like family I have known him forever. Me and Sam that's just crazy."

"Don't be so melodramatic," he smiled. I hit him playfully. His rock skin hurt and I cringed. "And don't dish out what you can't take."

"Oh shut up," I said this time giving him a push backwards. He took a step back to indulge my push.

"What would your parents say if you brought me home? Probably wouldn't be too thrilled about it, so you shouldn't judge," I scoffed.

We had begun walking deeper into the forest. He was leading and dragging me along. "First of all I don't technically have parents so that wouldn't be a problem, and secondly if I did bring you home my family would welcome you happily. Just look at Edward and Bella they have been happy as ever. So they would accept you easily," he said surly.

"Please as if they would just welcome me as easily," I said doubtfully.

"If you don't believe me then why don't you come over and meet them?" he asked smiling. I pulled him to a stop and he turned and faced me with a full faced smile. "Scared of a house full of vampires?" he asked.

"Hardly," I said collecting myself quickly and began walking again.

"So let's go, you need a place to stay anyways," he said swiftly tossing my onto his back.

"What do you mean I need a place to stay?" I asked.

"You told your parents that you were staying at Kassie's and I suppose you forgot that she is out of town visiting her cousins. So where will you go? My offer is the only one you have, and I happen to think it is a pretty good one," he rambled on.

"You don't have to convince me you know, I will take the offer gladly."

"Shall we then?" he asked gesturing towards the dark forest.

"If you insist on running then I have one condition," I objected.

"And what would that be?" he asked curiously.

"Give me your jacket," I insisted.

He shook his head and dropped me and shrugged out of his tan jacket. He handed it to me and I slid into it. I pushed the overly long sleeves back and smiled. He swooped me up and began running in one swift movement. The forest was non existing now, it was just a long black screen being blown by me. The air was chilly as I had expected. The rushing air was exhilarating like seeing things for the first time. When we came up to his house he slowed into a casual walk and dropped me when we reached his door step.

"Fun right?" he asked his smile engraved on his face.

"You could stay that, but I mean. Well if I'm being honest that was actually really amazing," I said trying not to smile to greatly. He opened the door to his house and pulled me in. The door was large, white, and grand. The inside was very specious. It was a cream color palate. I could see the grand stair case, it had a black railing that really popped. The floor was darker beige, couches looked like white leather. It was very breath taking. The door clicked and I turned to see that he had just closed it.

"Everyone is in their rooms, you don't have to meet them if you don't want to, or if there are some you want to see and not others that is fine too," he said whisking me up the stairs. There was a long hallway of doors; there was an occasional picture on the wall.

"Carlisle is in his office right here," he said pointing to the door on his right.

"Oh can I meet Dr. Cullen?" I asked excitedly. He smiled and opened the door.

He was at his desk looking over old looking documents. He stood as we walked in and smiled making me feel very welcomed. "Carlisle this is Kay, Kay Carlisle," Jasper said.

"It is so nice to meet you Dr. Cullen," I smiled.

He laughed lightly, "Please call me Carlisle, and the pleasure is all mine." He put his hand out and I gave him a firm shake. "You are more than welcome to stay the night, I know Jasper has already invited you but I just wanted to welcome you into our home," he said kindly.

"Thank you, I think I will stay if you're sure you don't mind the inconvenience?" I asked quietly.

They both laughed quietly and I just blushed feeling all too embarrassed. "It would hardly be an inconvenience," he said honestly. Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"We will see you later tonight," Jasper said closing the door behind me.

"Oh no, that was a horrible first impression. I must have sounded like such an idiot, now he will never like me," I said.

"You're quite funny, Carlisle loves you. I could feel that he was full of joy when we left," he said reassuringly.

"Alright, but I don't think I want to meet any other family, at least not right this moment." There was a loud booming laughter; it came from a door down the hallway on the left. "What is that?"

"Emmet, he was looking forward to meeting you, officially I mean."

"Officially?" I asked.

"Well you two have met, but he wasn't aware of how informed you were and he just loves the fact that you knew before we did. It is hard to surprise us, so you can imagine this was quite a surprise," he said grinning.

"Is Rosalie in there with him?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes," he grinned.

Another booming laughter roared from the door, I grimaced once I realized that I probably had to see Emmet and Rosalie. Jasper smiled but waited for me. "Well I guess I could say hello to them," I answered in defeat.

"Rosalie just left so you will only need to say hello to Emmet."

"Didn't you just say she was in there?" I asked.

"Well she went out the window when you, mentioned her," he said.

"Oh no now she will hate me, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. How could I already have mess things up? Ah this is so my luck," I frowned.

"Never feel like you can't express your thoughts. I always want to hear what you think. We can't all be mind reader like my brother," he said looking down the hallway.

I walked two doors down and to the left, tapped lightly on the door and let myself in. Emmet was in the room sitting in an old wooden chair that looked like it might give out at any moment. He was all teeth with his smile. Jasper came up from behind me and pushed me towards the center of the room.

"Hello Emmet," I whispered.

"Kay!" he boomed. He got up from the chair and took two long strides to close the space between us. He paused awkwardly right in front of me. "Can I hug you?" he asked still smiling.

Jasper tightened his grip around my waist. "Maybe not today, you're scaring her." Jasper laughed and pulled me closer.

"Hey shut up I'm not scared." I pushed his arms away and reached up for a hug. I planned to just lightly hug him, but that was not his intention. He gripped me in a bear hug and lifted me off the ground. It took me by surprise. He put me back down and stepped back. His smile was stretched completely across his face.

"Welcome to the family," he chuckled.

"Enough Emmet," Jasper said sharply.

"I will see you later tonight then," Emmet replied and went back to his chair.

"Okay for dinner," I suggested.

They both laughed simultaneously, I realized what they were both thinking and flushed. "I didn't mean like your dinner, I just meant-"

"It's alright Kay, he knows what you meant," Jasper said pulling me through the door.

"See you for dinner Kay," Emmet said before the door closed. Jasper dragged me down the hall quickly and pulled me into the farthest room on the right hand side. He closed the door quickly behind us and through me onto the large bed.

"What about Edward? I wanted to say hi to him," I protested.

"You can say hello later, he will be awake all night," he teased.

I sat up on the bed and glared at him. "Why can't I just go say hello. And what about Esme I want to meet her to. Everyone… well maybe not Rosalie, just right not this second any way."

He sat next to me and ran his fingers up my arm leaving a trail of goose bumps. He put his hand under my chin and smiled. "Why do you want to get away from me so bad? Am I really that much of a monster?" he asked. Part of him was serious but mostly he was teasing. I leaned in and kissed him gently. I leaned close to his ear.

"You are so terrifying."

"You don't find me scary at all?" he asked as I rocked back.

"Well I mean you're scarier than you know like a bunny, but next to Emmet or Rosalie you look like a puppy," I laughed. He grinned and before I could speak he rolled me backwards pushing us towards the top of the bed. He was on top of me his legs pinning me down. His arms were on either side of my head, his smile was gone and he had a very menacing look across his face.

"Is that your scary face?" I asked cracking a smile.

"Are you scared?" He asked grinning slightly.

"Terrified, please turn back into sweet Jasper, before you scare me off for good," I joked. He smiled and rolled onto the bed lying next to me. I climbed across his chest and looked into his honey eyes. He flashed his brilliant smile.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. The words came out so sweet and romantic.

"You don't have to ask," I stated.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course you can." He leaned up slowly and stopped right before our lips were about to touch. I exhaled slowly; he smiled and closed the distance. Our lips moved together perfectly. His cool breath flooded my mouth. He leaned back after minutes had passed. His face was very calm, tranquil. I laid my head against his chest and exhaled slowly.

"Why did you ask?"

"I thought it would be romantic," he said toying with my hair.

"You were right, it was actually very sweet. For a monster that is," I said closing my eyes.

"You can't hear my heart beat can you?" he asked lost in thought.

"No," I responded.

"It hasn't beat in a long time. Centuries it's been. Your heart however beats a nice steady beat. It is very calming," he said.

"I would think the last thing you need to worry about is staying calm. Isn't that kind of what you do?" I asked half awake.

"I can't change my emotions as easily as I can change yours. It is a very inconvenient part of my gift. Usually I feel as those around me feel. It is a reason I enjoy your company so much, while you do go through emotional trips for the most part you keep a constant happy emotion around you," he whispered.

"All this time I thought you only liked me for my charm and good looks," I joked in between yawns.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" he asked.

"No, no I'm listening. Tell me about how good I smell, or whatever it is about my scent you enjoy," I said adjusting so my head was now on a pillow rather than is rock chest. I grabbed his arm as I rolled so he was wrapped around me. He whispered in my ear.

"Wake up."

"No it's too late," I groaned.

"It's only 8:30. You still haven't eaten dinner," he noted.

I rolled over and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and waited until my vision was no longer blurry. "Can you cook?" I asked skeptically.

"I have prepared a few meals, but Carlisle is the master chief in the family. We can ask him to make you something if you are a picky eater."

"No I don't want to bug Carlisle he is busy. I can just make a sandwich, or a bowl of cereal." I hoped out of bed and opened the door. I was surprised to find that the door at the end of the hallway was open. I glanced in to see that the room contained a small wooden desk, what looked like shelves and shelves of music and tons of books. There was a giant empty space right in the middle of the floor.

"Edward is putting a bed in there for Bella," Jasper said from behind me.

"Why? Do they sleep together?" I asked.

"No not quite, but she will be staying over so he wants her to be comfortable." I shrugged and headed for the stairs. Carlisle opened the door his face panicked. It took me by surprise, I stepped back to let him through.

"Alice called, she saw us all disappear. Do you have any idea why the wolves would be coming here? You didn't upset them when Kay came with you did you?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"They were upset I'm sure but no reason for all of them to come here," Jasper responded. Edward was suddenly next to Jasper. Bella came up the stairs behind him.

"We need to get her home before they come here. We don't need a fight to begin," Edward said firmly.

"It's too late," Carlisle said. "There here." Emmet and Esme were now in the hallway, it began to feel claustrophobic. I squeezed out of the circle and tried to collect my thoughts, before too long a loud howl ripped through the night.

"They are angry," Edwards said. "Especially Sam," he noted after a moment.

"Is Jacob out there?" Bella asked.

"Yes the entire pack, even the young ones. They don't plan on leaving without you," Edward said looking at me for the first time.

"They can't just take her," Jasper said.

"No, no it's fine I have to go. I don't want to cause trouble for your family," I said heading for the stairs. Jasper was in front of me before I could step down the first one.

"It's not safe for you," he insisted. I began to cry and pushed past his arms. I ran down the stairs and through the door. I stopped on the patio. The house was surrounded by a half circle of werewolves. Some were bearing their teeth and growling, but all were ready to pounce. The wolves were all huge, even the young gangly ones. I had never seen the entire pack in wolf form and now they were all staring at me with vicious eyes. Jasper, Edward and Carlisle came out after me.

"Kay is coming with us," Edward translated.

"She doesn't want to go with you, and you cannot take her," Jasper hissed. The largest wolf growled fiercely at him. I knew it was Sam. Paul and Jacob were on his flanks.

"Stop Sam!" I yelled.

"There is no need for violence," Carlisle said stepping out in front. He was very calm and spoke kindly.

"We do not wish to harm your family, but we will if we have too" Edward said in his flat wolf voice.

"She is safe here with us," Carlisle continued.

Paul and Sam began snarling. Paul took a step forward, Jasper and Edward leaned into a crouch. Emmet was suddenly by their sides. "Stop just stop it!" I demanded. The tears made my sight blurry, I stumbled out to where they were all standing. "Don't do this Sam! They have done nothing wrong," I yelled.

"You're the one who has betrayed us, don't make the vampires pay for your mistakes," Edward growled.

"Just leave here she wishes to stay with us," Carlisle said slipping into a casual crouch. "We will protect my son and Kay."

"She needs protection from you," Edward said.

"Stop, stop all of you," I said walking so I was in the middle of it all. I was an equal distance from the Cullen's and the wolves. I walked over to Jasper, he was still crouching forward his eyes never leaving Paul. "Jasper," I whispered. He glanced up his eyes turning from stone to honey. "Stand up." I grabbed him by the collar and tried to yank him from his stance. He rose slowly and never took his eyes from the wolves. "Don't hate me," I blubbered.

"Never," he promised.

"I have to go with him, you can't fight over me. I have only known you for a few days this is all crazy. You don't even know me." I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have known you for years; you're the one who has just become aware. You don't have to go with them. Stay with me," he pleaded.

"I have to go." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He put his cold hands around me gently. "I will see you in calculus," I whispered. He laughed weakly. A growl came from behind me and his arms tightened I tore away. "I'm sorry Carlisle; I didn't mean to cause any trouble." He nodded politely. I turned and faced the nine wolves staring back at me. I walked over and stood in between Paul and Sam. Paul turned and whipped me with his tail so I would follow him. We walked for about two miles until he stopped. I turned around while he transformed back into a human. I felt a burning hand on my left shoulder. I turned around and began crying. He pulled me in and wrapped his arms tightly around me. My tears ran down his bare chest and onto the damp earth.

"Don't cry," he said patting my back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," I murmured.

"Don't be, this is not your fault."

"How can you say that?" I asked pulling away so I could see him.

"Well it's not _all_ your fault. I just want you to stop crying," he smiled. I couldn't help but laugh. "Let's get out of here, it's going to start raining soon." We both looked up as he spoke.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" I asked whipping the last of my tears. He pulled his face into an angry mask.

"I am, but I just don't want to yell at you right now," he said going soft.

"Why? You love yelling, it's how you deal with your anger," I responded honestly.

"You make me sound like a monster," he laughed. "I lost you today, I never should have said goodbye. I never should have left you with that… leech. But I did and as soon as I got home I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my lifetime. When I told Sam he over reacted a bit all the wolves were his idea. I was just going to come and get you by myself but Sam was never going to let that happen," he said rolling his eyes.

I grabbed both of his hands and took a deep breath. "I'm glad you came for me, and I'm glad you don't want to say goodbye but I still want to be friends with Jasper." As I spoke his playful face hardened into a mask. "If Bella can be friends with Jacob and date Edward then I think I can date you and be friends with Jasper. The Cullen's have never hurt anyone and they have saved Bella several times. He would be a safe, smart, and really good friend. We go to school together and we have lunch together. You can't stop us from seeing each other and I don't want to go behind your back," I said squeezing his hands.

"Why do you need him? Am I not doing something?" he asked.

"You're a wolf, and I love that about you but you have to run patrol and when blood thirsty vampires come into town to try and kill Bella you have to be there 24/7. I just want to have someone to call when I'm scared or when I need help with homework," I said trying to convince him.

"What about Kassie? Isn't that kind of what girlfriends are for?" he asked not breaking.

"I want to be able to talk about you and not have secrets and Jasper is the one person who I can talk to about anything. I know that your programmed to hate there kind but I'm not. And they are really nice. They welcomed me into their home without even knowing me." He exhaled and turned away. "You told me that you loved me no matter what, is that still the case?"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Yes of course it is."

"Then just be okay with this."

He rolled his head in a circle and took a few minutes to consider what I was saying. "I won't be okay with it, but I suppose I can't stop you," he said pulling his face tighter. I could tell he was trying not to get upset.

"I like the new calm you. It's a lot easier to communicate," I said as a matter of fact. He smiled and picked me up into a bear hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tightened my legs around his chest. I leaned and kissed him quickly. "I love you Paul."

"I love you more."

"Oh do you think so?" I asked coyly.

"Paul can you give me a minute?" I turned to see Sam walking up from the forest. He too was bare chest only wearing shorts. Paul put me on my feet, and kissed my cheek.

"I will see you at home." He ran off into the forest.

"Hi Sam," I said quietly.

"Why do you do this to me?" he asked angry.

"You don't need to worry about me Sam. Stop concerning yourself with my life," I replied harshly.

"Ouch, that's a little harsh," he said turning lighter.

"You swarm the Cullen's house and practically kidnap me and you think I'm being harsh?" I asked rhetorically.

"You runaway with a vampire and expect any different?" he asked going hard again.

"From Paul I expect this, but not from you. You're supposed to be the sensible one. Now all of a sudden Paul is reasonable and you're overreacting and being… STUPID!" I yelled. "The whole pack? I mean what were you thinking? What if a fight had broken out? What if someone got hurt?" I asked screaming. "What were you thinking Sam?"

"You were with a vampire what was I suppose to do? You want to know what I was thinking. I was thinking _you_ were going to get hurt and _you_ were in danger. What else was there to do?" he asked angrily.

"Anything else! You could have called me, did it ever occur to you that if you had called and told me you were coming I would have left to prevent any hostility. You just wanted to fight."

"Why would I want to fight them!" He took a few deep breaths and cursed under his breath.

"I'm right. Right?" He just stared at me; I made an effort to make my face soft. "Why?" I demanded.

"I can't…" he mumbled.

"Can't what!" I screamed. I was so angry and hurt that is came out horse and I began to cry. "Why would you do this?" I asked not expecting anything.

"I can't lose you!" he yelled.

"I'm right here," I sigh. I finally realized that he was scarred that I was going to leave him for Jasper, or that I would get hurt being around them. I walked over to him slowly and grabbed his hands. He turned away. I pulled and he looked at me, his face showing no sign of pain.

"I'm not going anywhere. Sam I mean come on I'm not going anywhere without you or Paul," I said my tone softening up. He still didn't speak. "Sam where do you think I'm going?"

"Werewolves are dangerous," Sam said flatly.

"I am fully aware of the dangers."

"Paul is the most dangerous of us all. He can't control his anger under tense circumstances, he has transformed right before your eyes because of some small thing that happened. You have been scratched on your arms and leg. That scar will never go away. Do you want to be like Emily?" He asked looking very concerned.

I couldn't help but look at the small four inch scar on my leg. I had received it when Paul had lost control of his anger and I couldn't get away fast enough. It was a bad memory and Sam never lets me or Paul forget it.

"What does Paul have to do with it?

"I never wanted you to be a part of this, you and Paul were never supposed to be a couple let alone a long term committed relationship. This is too dangerous for you, but I mean Paul is my brother so I have to trust him with you. How am I supposed to protect you from vampires when you go waltzing into their house?" He asked, pain was now splattered across his face.

"Are you dangerous Sam?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Are you ever going to hurt me?" I asked trying to be more specific.

"Of course not."

"Right so you're not dangerous. Paul isn't either and whether you want to believe it or not Jasper isn't dangerous either. No one is going to hurt me," I said firmly.

"You can't know that."

"You just have to trust me."

"I can't trust them." He motioned back towards the Cullen's house. I rolled my head back and turned to pace.

"Look I' going to be friends with Jasper; Paul knows and has agreed to be reasonable about it. I want you to be okay with it too," I said.

He thought about it for a moment, he was very collected now. "No," he said firmly.

"I said I wanted you to be okay with it but just because your not doesn't change anything. Next time I come over here don't come after me. You're like my big brother and I know you want to protect me but I'm a big girl now Sam and I can choose my own friends," I said trying to stay calm.

"The answer is no," he said his face firm and angry.

"I'm not asking anymore." He did not respond. I turned and walked in a small circle before reaching a decision. "I will see you later Sam." I turned and walked into the forest. To my surprise he didn't come after me. I walked and walked until I knew I was lost. It was dark and I couldn't see, I was cold and tired of walking in circles. I took my phone out and called Paul. It rang but ended in his voicemail. I sat on the ground before deciding on my next call. I dialed Sam's number but it went to voicemail as well. Finally I called Jasper. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello," he said friendly.

"I'm lost. Can you find me?" I asked sadly.

A long moment passed. "Emmet and I will come and get you."

"Why does Emmet need to come?" I asked confused.

"I can't… smell you," he said sounding embarrassed.

"Oh, well okay I will wait, bye." I hung up the phone and waited. A few minutes passed before I saw Jasper in front of me Emmet behind him.

"Thank you for finding me," I said as I embraced him in a hug.

"It was more Emmet than me," he said pulling away.

"Well than thank you Emmet," I said smiling in his direction. When I looked I couldn't see anything.

"He went back to the house," Jasper said taking my hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck trapping him in my iron lock hug. He held onto me this time. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I heard the conversation between you and Sam," he whispered soothingly.

"It's just times like this that I wish my boyfriend, and best friend for that matter weren't werewolves. It's hard to be lonely in times like this," I sigh.

"Now you have me. And I'm never going to be out of reach," he said pulling out of my arms but keeping his arms around my waist.

I smiled gratefully. "Are you going to be my new best friend?" He nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, is that offer at your house still good?"

"Always and forever," he said happily.

He picked me up and placed me gently on his back. He began running, all the tress blurred together with the darkness. He came up to his house within a minute. He walked us right in and then placed me on the marble ground.

"Time for bed," Jasper said.

"Sounds good, I am exhausted." I was following him up the stairs when I saw Dr. Cullen in the living room. I turned and rushed down the stairs to where he was.

"Dr. Cullen I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me, and apologize for all the trouble I caused you." he smiled generously.

"Please it's Carlisle, and you are more than welcome. As long as you are a part of Jaspers life you are a member of this family." I smiled gratefully and turned back to Jasper. We went straight to his room this time. He closed the door behind me and I automatically lay on the bed.

"Why do you insist on calling Carlisle, Dr. Cullen?" he asked off hand.

"It is the proper way to address him, I'm just being polite."

"You should just call him Carlisle. He would prefer it," Jasper said flipping though a book.

"Maybe when I know him better, then I will consider it," I said closing my eyes.

"You're so funny, did you know that?" he asked rhetorically.

"Shhh, I'm going to bed," I said throwing the covers over my head. A few minutes passed before I rolled over and looked at him. I squinted to see him reading.

"Aren't you going to come to bed?"

He laughed lightly, "I don't sleep remember."

"Yes, I remember but this is a really large bed and you could just sit next to me so I don't feel so lonely."

"I thought we were just friends?" he asked lightly. "You can't be lonely I'm standing right here," he reminded me.

"And that would normally be fine, but seeing as you don't exactly make noise it feels like I'm alone. Plus I'm in a house full of vampires so I could use some extra comforting." I reached out and he wrapped his hand around mine and sat on top of the covers next to me.

"You do remember that I am a vampire right?"

"Yea, but I trust you so I don't really worry about it." He laughed quietly and leaned back on the pillow. I held his hand tightly and closed my eyes. It was so quiet I fell asleep quickly.

BUZZ… BUZZ. I pulled a pillow over my head and tried to ignore the noise. BUZZ… BUZZ, I turned over to see it was still pitch black. Everything was blurry. There was a small light coming from the desk. BUZZ… BUZZ, I realized it was my phone. I reached out for Jasper; he was standing next to the desk.

"Who's calling?" I asked drowsily.

"Paul," he answered back flatly.

I groaned and felt around for my phone. Jasper handed it to me and smiled half headedly. "Hello," I said still barley awake.

"How are you doing?" he asked calmly. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the red clock; it was 3:00 A.M.

"I was happily asleep until I got a loud buzzing wake up call," I answered annoyed. I heard him sigh. "How are you doing?" I asked considerably.

"I will be better when you come home. I'm going to come get you alright?" he asked although it didn't really sound like a question. I knew he was trying hard to be nice.

"Okay, how long?" I asked standing up.

"Five minutes," he said sounding relieved.

"Kay, bye." I hung up the phone and stretched.

"Leaving already?" Jasper whispered.

"Yea, Paul is trying to be nice, and he reacted as well as can be expected, tonight is not the night to argue with him about us." I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. "I'm so tired," I complained. Jasper rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's going to be alright," I'm sure you will go right back to sleep at Paul's house.

"I think I'm going to take tomorrow off, it is the day before spring break anyways. How much can I really miss? You should take the day off too, maybe we could hang out. No wolf drama this time," I said falling back asleep. I felt my feet fall out from under me. Jaspers arms supported my weight in a cradle. He began walking down the long stair case.

"That sounds like it would be fun," he said in a patronizing tone.

"It could happen," I whispered. A very cold breeze flew over me. I squinted to see we were outside. "It's really cold, and you're really cold. Not a good mix." he placed me on my feet. "I didn't mean put me down," I said leaning against him my eyes never opening.

"You have to walk over to Paul," He said turning me towards the darkness.

"He is not even here yet." My feet were shaking I was so tired I could barely stand. Jasper took my arm and I leaned my weight against him.

"Kay I'm right here." I heard a deep rough voice. It sounded close, but I knew I couldn't make it. I couldn't open my eyes to see Paul.

"Come get me," I said holding out my hand before it fell to my side.

"You have to walk over here, unless you want me to hurt your vampire friend," he said honestly. I groaned because I knew he was right. Jasper tuned me back towards the forest.

"Just take ten really big steps, and you will be there," he whispered encouragingly. I nodded to myself and left the support of his arms. I counted to seven before my feet gave out. I braced myself to hit the ground but instead found a pair of warm muscular arms instead. I leaned against his chest as he pulled me into a baby cradle. I cuddled against his chest and the last thing I heard was his husky voice.

"Thank you for taking care of her."

I woke up at 6 o'clock sharp. Sadly it happened to me every morning. My clock goes off every morning at 6, so I am never late for school. I rolled over to find myself in Paul's small room. I was covered in sheets and a warm fur blanket. I sat up and had a throbbing head ache. I was so tired, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for a few hours.

"Paul," I said barley over a whisper. I didn't want to wake up his parents. He walked in through the door just as I was about to go looking for him.

"Hi honey," he said cheerfully. He sat next to me and kissed me sweetly.

"You seem happy," I said between yawns.

"I come into my room to find a beautiful girl in my bed. And it just so happens that this beautiful girl happens to be my girlfriend. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be happy?"

I couldn't help but smile. "So you're not mad that I was at Jasper's house last night?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to ruin his good mood.

"How can I be mad? You called me and Sam. Neither of us were there so what else could you do?" He said. "I mean you could have gone home or anywhere else but that's beside the point," he said getting a little frustrated.

"I went to my friend's house, and when you wanted to pick me up did I fuse about it?" I asked. He smiled and nodded in defeat.

"That's why I am not angry," he kissed my forehead and smiled. I leaned my head against his massive shoulder.

"Honey, can I stay home today?" I asked.

"Anything for you darling," He said mocking my tone. "As long as you never call me honey again," he said with a laugh.

"Oh so you can give me nicknames but I can't give you one?" I accused.

"That's basically what I'm saying," he said pushing me playfully. I leaned my head gently on the pillow. Paul stood up and threw a blanket over me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Don't you want to get some sleep?" he asked caringly.

"Not without you," I said reaching for his hand. He came and sat on the bed by my feet. He was so big, just sitting he took up half the bed. I laid me head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. "So since I'm taking the day off, and I'm sure you have wolf stuff to do right?" I asked twirling my hair.

"I do have some stuff I need to get done," he answered warily.

"Since you will be gone then I guess you wouldn't mind me spending some time over at Jasper's right?" It went very silent very fast. Paul stood up and was shaking. He was trying hard to control it, but was not completely successful. He walked in a small circle and then leaned his head against a wall. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be this upset about it," I said getting up and gently rubbing my hand against his back.

"Back up," he said. I took three steps back. He balled his hands into fists and took a deep breath. A second later he punched a hole in the wall. As soon as his hand touched the wall, the plaster caved to fit around his hand. He pulled it out slowly leaving a hole the size of his balled up fist. He took some more deep breaths before turning around.

"Not today," he said still trying to calm down. A few more moments passed before he sat next to me on the bed. I was just barley sitting on the edge. I leaned against him and put my hand in his. He gripped it firmly.

"That's all you had to say," I whispered. I stood up locking our hands and pressed against his shoulders gently. He lay down and I could see the hard mask on his face. He was trying to shake it but was having difficulty. I crawled on top of him and smiled coyly. He cracked a smile. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head reviling his abs. I kissed each one individually, then his neck and slowly worked my way up to his lips. I felt his muscles relax under me. I pulled up to examine his face now. He was smiling.

"You sure do know how to relax me," he said.

"I like to think of it as a talent of mine. But there is no reason for you to get upset when I bring up Jasper alright?"

His face hardened right back. "You are also the best at ruining a good moment. He rolled into a sitting position. I was on his lap. I wiggled off and lay out across the bed.

"I'm just pointing out a fact that's all," I said feeling suddenly exhausted. Silence passed and nothing was said. I decided to break the silence first. "You know I love you," I announced.

"I love you more."

I sighed loudly. "I don't want to have this conversation. We love each other equally, so don't go around saying things like that unless you're trying to get me angry."

He laughed arrogantly. "Your right, I'm sorry," he said very patronizingly.

"Don't talk to me like that. You know it annoys me."

He muffled his laughter, with a cough. "You need some more sleep," he said getting off the bed. He leaned down for a kiss and I turned my cheek. "You are so spoiled," he said annoyed.

"You need to stop acting like Sam," I said rudely.

"And how exactly does Sam act?" he asked although it seemed like he could care less. I sat up to respond.

"He acts like he knows everything, when in fact he doesn't. And neither do you so don't go around being so arrogant."

"And you think you know everything?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"No, and I don't act like I do. Now just get out," I ordered.

"This is my house," he said with a smug smile.

I threw the covers off of me and stood up. "Fine then I will leave."

"Where are you going to go? You can't drive," he pointed out.

"I will call Jasper and he will pick me up." I grabbed my phone and jacket off the chair and headed towards the door. Paul was already blocking the door. I walked into him and put my shoulder against his massive chest. "I don't want to fight," I mumbled.

"You can't leave," he said sternly. I turned around and crawled into bed. I threw the covers over my head and began to cry, just from frustration. I felt a warn hand on my shoulder.

"Go away," I whispered.

"I will be back in an hour," he said taking his hand off me. "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" I turned away even more. He kissed the top of my head and then sighs. "Be here when I get back, and don't even think about doing anything stupid or… well you will be spending spring break at Emily's."

"What if I want to go home?" I asked from under the covers.

"Call a wolf and have them take you or wait until I get back. You're smart you can figure out a smart way to get yourself home." A loud bang sounded as he slammed the door. I ran after the door slam I opened it and saw Paul heading for the forest across the street.

"Paul wait," I yelled.

He walked back across the street and stopped in front of me. "You called?" he asked obviously still very annoyed.

"I changed my mind," I whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want a goodbye kiss after all."

He smiled and leaned down and kissed me. I fell into him and sighed. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I'm sorry for getting mad but your still spoiled," he laughed.

"I like being spoiled."

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," I responded. He laughed. I leaned and kissed him more intently. "I don't want you to go, please stay with me," I pleaded.

"You know I want too, but I have to go." He kissed me again and swept me off my feet. He walked me back into his room and placed me on the bed. "Get some sleep and I will be back soon enough." He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm before he could. I pulled him back and kissed him one more time. He pulled only an inch away.

"I love you so much," I whispered. He kissed me again and once more.

"Never have I ever loved someone as much as you now get some sleep and I will be back before you can miss me." He kissed me one more time and then straightened out.

"Too late I already miss you."

"Goodnight baby.'

"Good morning stud," I said closing my eyes.

"Stud? I think I like that pet name." I heard the door close softly and then felt my exhaustion take over.

I closed my eyes and tried to block everything out. I woke up around eight, feeling more rested. I got up and changed into some clothes that were in the closet. I brushed my hair and teeth and went to get some air. When I walked out the door Jared was there. I just walked passed him and headed towards the beach. Jared was right on my heels.

"I don't need a babysitter," I said not slowing my pace. He kept up easily of course.

"Sam and Paul seem to think you do," he replied cheerfully. He was at my side now, nothing but smiles. I liked Jared and most of the wolves because they were always happy, no matter what the situation. I pushed him playfully.

"Always do what Sam says? I guess you have no choice right?"

"Yea pretty much, but this isn't such a bad assignment. When was the last time we hung out just the two of us?" he asked.

"I suppose it has been awhile. I remember when I used to tutor you in math. Those were some fun times. You used to beg me to transfer to your school. That was before Paul though."

"Do you remember when I asked you to freshman prom?"

"Ahh, how could I forget? I spent weeks trying to find a dress, and then it ripped after like ten minutes at the dance, because you kept stepping on it," I said. "You know you were my first wolf date," I joked.

"You've moved up since then," he said. It sounded a little sad, but he instantly bounced back when I looked at him. "I wasn't a wolf back then anyways so it didn't really count."

"Back then? Don't you mean last year. We are only sophomores you know," I commented.

"It doesn't always feel like that. Sometimes it's like I'm already twenty years old. Life gets to be stressful sometimes you know what I mean?" he asked and then laughed. "Well maybe you don't know you're pretty sheltered."

"Yea my boyfriend is a wolf, and my new found best friend is a vampire. I get babysat, by over grown teenagers who are bossed around by an arrogant, know it all jerk. You're absolutely right I have no idea what it's like to be stressful," I responded sarcastically.

He laughed. "Maybe your right," We reached the beach and I turned around to walk back. "Where are you going? Did you walk down here just to turn around and walk back?" he asked confused.

"The beach is full of Paul memories and I'm mad at him so I am staying away. At least until he apologizes," I said heading back up the street. Jared caught up quickly.

"Has Paul ever apologized?" he asked laughing.

"I think twice, but he's going to have to if he wants forgiveness. He went too far this time," I said angrily.

Jared through his arm around me, "go ahead tell Uncle Jared all about it."

I shoved him, "You are so weird. No wonder I stopped hanging around you," I replied smiling.

"Yes, because out of the two of us I'm the weird one," he said poking me in the ribs. I couldn't help but giggle. "I see you're still ticklish," he noted. "But seriously what did Paul do this time?" he asked trying to be serious.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Do you think you can take me home?" I asked desperately.  
He cringed, "Sorry but I'm not allowed to. Bosses orders," he said regretfully.

"Are you serious? Paul said if I wanted to go home that I could call a wolf to take me," I said.

"Well I'm a hundred percent sure that if he wanted you to get home, that I'm not the one who's suppose to take you," he said with a playful frown. I sighed loudly. "Since I hate seeing you so sad and pathetic," he said glancing at my playfully. "I suppose I could let you in on a secret. The only one who is going to take you home is Paul, or Sam. So call Sam or wait for Paul," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Or I could just call a certain vampire to pick me up. That would get around there stupid plan," I said plotting it out. Jared reached into my jacket pocket and took my phone. "What are you doing?" I asked shocked.

"You're not allowed to do that," he frowned.

"So when Paul said don't do anything stupid he basically meant, I don't trust you so Jared is going to baby sit you," I replied shaking my head. "Can you please just take me home?" I begged.

"You know I can't."

"What if I walk? I bet they didn't tell you to stop me if I decide to walk right?" I said heading for the main road.

"Be serious, you live like ten miles from here. Just call Sam," he said handing me back my phone.

"NO!" I yelled. "I will not call Sam; he can just go to hell for all I care. I'm going home; you can stop me or help me. Which is it?" I asked.

He dialed a number into my phone and began speaking into it. "She wants to go home." a long paused happened as he listened. "She says she is going to walk unless I stop her." He shook his head. "What am I suppose to do lock her in the house? Drag her back? Come on Sam just let me take her home," he begged. Another long pause, "Alright, alright. I got it. Yea bye." He pushed the end button and gave me my phone.

"So?" I asked hopefully.

"I have been instructed to lock you in the house if you decide you want to try and leave. I'm sorry Kay. He did say that if you want to call him that he would take you," Jared offered.

I threw my hands up angrily. "I'm just going to wait in the bedroom. You can stay outside and stand at the door in case I try and make a break for it. But I'm done, when Paul comes home then he can take me. Then I'm done, this is just so stupid." I stormed off towards the house. Jared stayed a few steps behind me. When I reached the door, he grabbed my arm gently.

"Please don't call Cullen," he begged.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to make your job any harder. He couldn't even get me if he wanted because I'm on this stupid reservation," I said flinging off his arm.

I stormed into the house. Slammed every door I saw, hit the coach, and chair, threw all the pictures of Paul and I on the floor breaking all of them. After I had calmed down I started crying. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"It's Emily," she whispered. I rolled my eyes as if that made a difference. She cracked the door and then let herself in.

"What part of go away didn't you understand?" I hissed.

She shook her head, and then sat in the chair across from the bed. "What happened in here?" she asked shaking her head. "I know your mad Kay but you need to calm down. Sam is only doing this because he wants to protect you," she said kindly.

I couldn't stop crying I was just so angry. "You think I give a damn about what Sam thinks? I barley care about what Paul thinks at this point. When he gets back I'm done. I'm breaking up with him, and not coming back. I can't deal with this kind of craziness."

"Don't you think your being a little dramatic?" she asked judgmentally.

"NO! Actually I don't. They lock me up in here. Don't let me go home. Keep me from my friend. Emily I have gone through so much stuff because I love Paul, and yes even Sam. But this is over the top. I can't do this anymore," I said erupting into more tears.

"Keeping you from your friend? You mean your vampire lover?" she said harshly.

I stood up and just screamed. "Stop judging me! Stop defending Sam! You can just go to hell Emily; I don't need you to give me your opinion on everything I do." I stormed out into the front yard where Jared was leaning against the house.

"What's wrong?" he asked automatically.

"Everything! Just take me home, I have to get away from here," I said standing right in front of him. His face just fell. I was so angry I couldn't help what I did next. I slapped him as hard as I could across his face. I crumbled after that. My knees went week and I collapsed onto the floor. I began balling. Jared patted my back in comfort.

"Come on Kay, is that as hard as you can hit?" he joked. I couldn't even register what he was saying.

"Just give me the phone," I demanded. He handed it to me and I dialed Sam's number.

"Hello," he greeted cheerfully.

"I want to go home."

"Well if you ask a little nicer than maybe I will come take you," he said still joking.

"Sam seriously if you don't let Jared take me home I will walk or scream or murder someone so stop joking and stop being a jerk and get me out of here."

"Alright give me ten minutes," he said in a serious tone.

"You have five, goodbye."

Jared came up behind me and put his arm over my shoulder. "Feel better?" he asked hopefully.

I turned around and I kissed him, to my surprise his initial reaction was not to pull away. After he realized what was happening though he did pull back. "Jared I'm sorry," I said although I was not.

"Why did you do that?" he asked without emotion.

"Because you're an amazing friend and because I wanted too," I replied honestly

"Okay then," he said cheerfully.

"What?"

"Well as long as you're not suddenly in love with me and you didn't do it to get back at Paul or Sam then its good with me. I would be lying if I didn't say I liked it. I have all ways had a soft spot for you Kay, you're like the wolf girl we all love you."

"I love all of you wolves too, at least most of the time."

"So Emily didn't help?" Jared asked rigidly.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe you thought she would," I whispered.

"I would think you two would be best friends. You should have so much in common, but I suppose the jealousy is a problem," he noted.

I looked up at him so confused; I smiled because only he would bring up stuff like this at a time like this. "What jealousy?" I asked.

"Please I'm not blind. You obviously think she's not good enough for Sam. And she is oh so obviously jealous that he cares about you so much. It's like little sister doesn't want her big brother to date. And then girlfriend doesn't like how close you are to the family."

"Wow that was pretty deep," I said cracking a smile.

He put his arms behind his head and smiled. "Wolf therapy always works," he joked. He walked over to me and sat down. "Make sure you come back soon alright," he said staring down the road.

"I don't plan on coming back," I said putting my head back on my knees. Paul pulled up to the curb in his small blue truck. Jared patted me on the back.

"I will see you soon," he whispered.

Paul left the truck running and come over to where Jared and I were seated. Jared stood up automatically. "The prisoner is ready for transport," he joked. Paul glared at him and Jared turned and headed in the direction of Emily's house. Paul sat down next to me. He put his hand on my leg and waited. I pushed off his hand and stood up. I got into his truck and waited. He took a few moments on the ground to collect himself I assumed. He then joined me in the car.

He put the car in drive and headed down the road. "Talk to me," he said.

"Wait till we are at my house." He nodded silently and continued driving. Once we had reached my small house, he put the car in park and killed the engine. I turned to look and him and took a deep breath. "I don't want to do this," I started.

"Do what?" he asked his tone very controlled.

"Me and you, the pack… Sam. It's just too much for me right now. Paul I'm barley sixteen I'm only halfway through high school. I love you but, us being together is too much. I just want to have fun. Go on dates and have my biggest worry be passing calculus not whether my wolf boyfriend is going to get hurt in some crazy fight. Do you understand?" I asked desperately.

He looked very angry, but wasn't shaking so that was a semi good sign. "Does this have anything to do with that leech suddenly in your life?" he asked tensely.

"No, it just occurred to me that my life doesn't have to be so crazy all the time. And Sam is getting so out of control now that I'm growing up. I just want you know a normal social life," I replied honestly.

He thought about it for a long few moments. "Your right, what if I made some changes." he offered.

"What do you mean?"

"You say the problem is that our relationship has too many people in it correct?" he said smoothly. I nodded slowly. "So what if he slowed things down. What if there was no more pack, or Sam, only me and you. We go back to weekly dates and just take three huge steps back."

"Paul we can't just go backwards, we are way to close," I stated.

"If we are so close then why do you want to end it?" he asked tensely again.

"Okay three steps back, but you have to promise that it's going to be a normal boyfriend girlfriend relationship. That means I get to see you regularly you know even if you are on some crazy patrol and you have to remember important dates no matter how tired you are. No more get out of jail free cards and you-"

He covered my lips with his hand. "I know how to be a boyfriend," he said confidently.

"Okay, I believe you."

He smiled and kissed me softly on the cheek. "Now get inside and I will call you later," he said opening his door. He walked around and opened my door. He walked me all the way to my porch kissed my hand and headed back towards his car.

"Wait don't I get a real kiss?" I asked playfully.

"That wouldn't be proper; I have to take you on a date first."

"So I will see you soon then?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, you will." He walked to the car and drove away giving me a goodbye wave as he went. I walked inside feeling good. I went upstairs and took a very, very long shower trying to just keep my good feeling. I pulled on some comfy shorts and a large tee shirt. I laid out all my spring break homework and began the work. Hours passed and my pile of work slowly disappeared. By 4pm I was left with only one book on my bed… calculus. I decided it could wait until later. I ordered a pizza and went to see if my brother was home. He wasn't.

I turned on the television and waited for the pizza. They said it would only be 20 minutes. In the middle of Opera the door bell rang. I ran and grabbed the money off the counter and opened the door. To my surprise there was no pizza man. Jasper was there with what looked like my pizza.

"Hay you," I said.

"Delivery," he smiled. I reached out for the pizza but he turned so I couldn't reach it. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked.

"If I do then can I have my dinner?"

"Of course," he responded.

"Then please come in," I said opening the door wide. He walked in casually, and placed the pizza on the counter. I closed the door and grabbed a plate and some pizza. "I would offer you something but I don't run a blood bank," I joked. We sat on the couch and he laughed to himself.

"You watch Opera?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?"

He smirked, "I just didn't really see you as the type of person who took advice from a television personality."

"Guess you don't know me as well as you thought. Like I bet you didn't know that I know other vampires besides you," I said smirking this time.

"You must be joking?" he asked.

"Nope, his name is Stephan and his brother Damon. In fact Stephan is going to come visit tomorrow. He will be in the area so I told him to drop by," I replied off hand.

"I think I know you well enough to know when you're joking," he said after a long pause.

"Apparently not, Stephan will be here tomorrow, and if you would like you can meet him yourself," I afford.

Jasper shook his head slowly. We sat there silent until the show was over. I turned off the television and turned to Jasper. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"How do you know so many monsters?" he asked still in shock.

"They are just drawn to me, but meeting the Salvatore brothers was a bit of an experience to say the least," I responded.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to surprise a vampire? And yet you just keep doing it," he laughed half heartedly. "Do you have anything else you would like to share?"

I took a moment and thought about it, then shook my head from side to side. "How did you manage to keep all of this from Edward? If you would have ever though any of this he would have heard, but you just go on living with all your little secrets."

"I like to keep things to myself and not worry about the details. Besides when I'm at school all I think about is school, and occasionally what you're doing, but that's beside the point," I said though I felt it was rather obvious.

"Does Paul know?" he asked very interested now.

"Yes of course he knows, I don't keep secrets from Paul. And before you ask yes he is fine with it. Well not fine but, he doesn't interfere with our visits," I noted.

"Why does he interfere with our visits then?" he asked skeptically.

"I couldn't tell you, because I have zero idea. Maybe because you don't plan on leaving, and the Salvatore's do," I suggested.

"No, I don't think that's it," he said annoyed.

"It must be because you two were never physical and we have been. So Paul never had a reason to worry. That is besides the obvious reasons," he said thinking out loud.

"That's not right, the Salvatore brothers and I have had some visits that were more than friendly," I said trying not to smile. To my surprise Jasper was the one smiling. "Why is that funny?"

"I just never realized what a… fox you were. I have a lot of completion it seems," he said still amused.

He stood up and slowly paced back and forth. He seemed to be deep in thought when I went back to my phone. He snatched it out of my hands and began looking through it.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked annoyed again.

"Paul and Stephan," I reached for my phone but he turned so I couldn't reach it.

"It seems you and Paul are taking a break?" he asked handing back my phone.

"Yes after I told him that Stephan was coming for a visit we both decided we needed a break."

"You don't really seem upset, in fact you seem to be fine with it," he added.

"I'm good, it's good to take time off and fool around every once and a while, besides Stephan and I are known to get in trouble during his visits," I answered honestly.

"According to your phone Stephan will be in tonight, rather than in the morning," he said doubting me. "I thought I would like to meet the famous Salvatore brothers, if you don't mind. They seem rather interesting."

"Oh they are so interesting. Like they have these special rings that let them walk around in the sun, and they can both compel people to do or think whatever they want. I guess that's their gift. Kind of like you. Oh and they can control their venom so that when they feed on people they don't have to kill, or turn them. Damon still does it but only because he get bored. Stephan, well he used to be vegetarian like you but he had to feed to survive in an extreme case. So now he robs blood banks so he doesn't hurt anyone."

The more I talked the more interested Jasper became. "They must meet Carlisle he will find them very interesting," Jasper said finally sitting down.

"Stephan will be happy to meet your family. I can't speak for Damon; he's kind of on his own little program."

"So how should we pass the time while we wait for the Salvatore brothers to arrive?" he asked running his index finger up my arm slowly.

"I got it! Let's play truth or dare," I said excited.

He laughed to himself. "You would choose that game," he said slyly.

"So I will go first, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever hunted humans?"

"You already know I have. I hunted them for the first half of my life," he replied.

"You never told me yourself I just wanted to see if you cared about telling me. I see you obviously don't," I said reassured.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," I replied.

"Do you love Stephan?" he asked thoughtfully.

I took a second; the question was such a surprise. "Wow, way to just go for the deep stuff," I responded with a sigh. I thought for a minute and then laughed. "Yes," I responded.

"And Damon?" he asked.

"It's my turn to ask the question, so truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you still love Alice even though she left you?"

"I will always care for Alice," he responded coolly.

"Yea, but do you love her?" I repeated.

"Yes. Now truth or dare?" he asked moving on quickly.

I knew the truth he would ask and I didn't want him to know the answer; mostly because I didn't even know. "Dare."

He laughed, "If you want to avoid my truth question then I dare you to text one of the Salvatore brothers and in the message you can't tell them about the game but you have to tell one of them that you love him," he said smugly.

I dropped my mouth and frowned. "That's so unfair!" I complained.

"That's what you get for avoiding the Damon question," he responded.

I grabbed my phone and opened a new message to Stephan. I starred at the screen for a minute trying to think of a good way to say it. I typed it quickly and pushed send. Jasper had my phone in his hand and read the message before I could say anything. He handed it back and laughed. "It's not funny!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" he asked. "I can't wait until you get here, hurry up! I love you," he recited in a mocking tone that was suppose to sound like me.

"Don't mock! Your turn truth or dare?" I asked trying to move on.

"Dare."

Just then my phone vibrated in my hand. I clutched it tightly so Jasper wouldn't take it. Luckily he didn't make a move towards it.

"What did he say?" Jasper asked trying to hide his curiosity

"You can ask him when he gets here. He says about half hour," I said smiling to myself.

"His last message said two hours," Jasper accused.

"Well Damon likes to keep things interesting, never a dull moment when he is around."

"That doesn't leave us much time then," he said a smile spreading slowly.

"Time for what?" I asked confused.

He slowly crawled over to me and ran his hand delicately across my face. I leaned in and touched my lips to his for only a moment. He leaned in this time and our lips bean to move together like they were one. We stayed like that for an amazing few minutes before it was all ruined.

"I love you," Jasper whispered as he kissed me neck.

I pushed him away with both of my hands and stared at him. My head dropped into my hands and I began to tear up. I got up and walked to the door without looking back at him. I found myself running into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Vampires go through emotions quickly and express themselves.

"I know they do it's just that I already love Paul, Stephan and hell I even love Damon and now I'm falling in love with you. Don't you see how crazy that is? I mean Jasper you are truly amazing and you deserve better than a scatter brain human girl who loves every mystical creature she meets. You don't want to love someone like me," I sigh.

He wrapped his arms around me gently. "You are exactly the kind of person I want to love. Even, if I have to deal with werewolves, and crazed vampires." I let out a small laugh. "I think I hear your vampires coming up the drive right now," he said releasing me. "I will pick you up in about an hour for dinner alright?" he asked.

"That sounds good," I said whipping my face. Then he was gone. I heard a car door slam and I couldn't help but smile. There was a tap on the door and I tore it open. On the other side stood two men that I could stair at for all eternity. Damon leaned against the frame in a black leather jacket and a dark shirt; it looked like Italian shoes and slacks. Next to him was Stephan in a brown leather jacket and a light blue shirt. He had jeans and more casual shoes on.

"Are you going to invite us in or just stair all day?" Damon asked. I rushed into his arms. He pulled me into the house. "I know how excited you are but try and contain yourself," he said trying to act too cool to care. He held me tight, and leaned down for a kiss, I turned me cheek and laughed.

"Please Damon, you should know that Stephan always gets to kiss first," I said.

"Alright, but I will not wait forever," he said shoving me in Stephan's direction.

I walked over to Stephan; he had his arms folded across his chest with a very serious look on his face. "Mr. Salvatore," I said giving a very old fashion curtsy. His face softened. He bowed ever so slightly.

"Miss. Woodz." He swooped me into his arms and kissed me intently. Then he placed me back on my feet. "It's been way to long. You look so much older maturing right before my very eyes."

"I have learned a few new tricks too," I said turning away in mystery. Damon was right behind me so I walked into him.

"I would like to see those," he said.

I grabbed the collar of his jacket and he kissed me, it was more intense than Stephan (though it usually was). I traced the inside of his mouth with the tip of my tongue, and then I drew a happy face on his tongue and pulled away.

"I'm happy you're in such a good mood. Try on hold onto that for the rest of the visit," he said kissing my neck.

"That will not be happening," Stephan said.

"Relax Stephan," I said plopping on the couch. He sat next to me and Damon across on a chair. "Okay so I already have dinner plans for us, we will be joining the Cullen's for an evening of conversation and well I guess it won't really be dinner. More just visiting, what do you think?"

Damon looked at me as if I had just spoken a language he had never heard. "Who are the Cullen's and why would I spend my time visiting with people I don't care about?" He asked annoyed.

"They are a family of vampires. Three pairs and an extra brother, they have the golden eyes because they don't harm humans. I have heard of them before. They are famous for being such a large group living among the humans," Stephan interjected. "What I don't understand is how you know them. Did you know they were like us?" Stephan asked interested.

"You mean like you. Golden eyes, I would never associate with such an inferior kind," Damon said rolling his eyes.

"First of all Stephan used to have golden eyes, and second I am way more inferior to you and you love me so don't be all high and mighty," I teased.

"Back to my question," Stephan said.

"I did know, Paul had told me. Jasper well we have a class together. He's the war vampire; he recently decided to leave his mate. We have been hanging out the past few days and when I mentioned you were coming into town he wanted to introduce you to his family."

"Speaking of Paul, where is the little devil?" Damon wondered aloud.

"We are taking some time apart," I said.

"That wouldn't have to do with our visit would it?" Damon asked although it seemed like he knew the answer.

"Don't flatter yourself. Jasper didn't exactly make him ecstatic. So is that a yes to the Cullen's?" I asked hopefully.

"I would love to meet your friends," Stephan said placing his hand on mine.

"I suppose I could waist an hour talking about myself to your little vampire friends."

"Excellent!" I replied overjoyed. Just then there was a tap on the door. "That must be him," I said standing. Damon had already opened the door.

"Sorry the princess can't come out and play," Damon said rudely. Jasper ignored him and walked in. he stood by me taking my hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked only looking at me.

"Yes. Jasper this is Stephan," I said as Stephan rose. They shook hands. "And this ball of joy is Damon Salvatore… the one and only," I added.

"Delighted to meet you," Damon said sarcastically.

"Shall we?" Jasper said leading me out. Damon was in our path as the door closed.

"A man of few words?" He asked rudely. He looked over at Jasper's motorcycle. "It would be safer if she went with us," Damon said grabbing me by my arm and pulling me away gently. Jasper released.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you wanted to discuss something at this very moment. Please what is it that is on your mind. Explain your sudden flair of hostility," Jasper grinned.

Damon laughed. "Do I seem hostile?" he asked cooly. He didn't but Jasper would be the one to know.

"Damon, Jasper feels people's emotions, so you must be feeling a little hostile. Best not to lie," I commented. I walked back over to Jasper gabbed the helmet and got on the bike. Jasper got on and started the bike. I wrapped my arms around him and he took off. I heard Damon's start up and sped to catch up. He stayed behind us and followed until we pulled up to the large white house. I hoped off the bike and waited for the Salvatore's to get out of the car. Damon came right over to me and kissed me. I pushed away and shook my head in disapproval.

"Sorry for my brother, he does not take well to new people. Especially when it comes to Kay," Stephan said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I can apologize on my own behalf," Damon said walking hand in hand with me towards them.

"Yes but you won't," Stephan replied still looking at Jasper.

"It's alright. Paul is much worse." Jasper and Stephan laughed together. I was happy to see that they seemed to be getting along so well. Jasper opened the door to the Cullen house and we all walked in. The living room was empty so we walked into the kitchen where Dr. Cullen was making some dinner.

"Hello Doctor Cullen," I said giving him a light hug. He gave me a look and I knew it was for calling him so formally. "This is Stephan and Damon Salvatore; they are very close friends of mine."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," he said shaking hands with both of them. "Kay, I am making some cheese pizza and salad for you. I hope you're hungry," Carlisle said.

"Starved, thank you for cooking."

"It should be out of the oven in thirty minutes. We can join the rest of the family in the living room," he led the way into the room. I sat next to Emmet and Stephan sat down beside me while Damon sat alone in a chair across from us. Jasper joined Rosalie and Esme on the couch next to us.

"This is my wife Esme, my daughter Rosalie and my sons Emmet and Edward," Carlisle introduced. I looked to see Edward now standing in the entry way. He walked and sat in a chair next to Damon.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Stephan Salvatore and my brother Damon," Stephan responded politely.

"Pleasure," Damon said shaking his hand in the air very casually.

"Damon I have heard some interesting things about you. Kay tells Jasper that you are able to walk in the sun without shining. And that you and your brother have the same gift. Would you mind telling me about it?" Carlisle asked. Damon just rolled his eyes.

"What my brother means is, we have these rings," Stephan held up his hand for examination. "And they protect our secret. The vampire who turned us left them with us. As for our gift, we have the power of persuasion. He can get people to do, think, or remember whatever we tell them." Stephan placed a gentle hand on my knee.

"That's fascinating; I have never met two vampires with the same gift and as for your ring, I would love to take a closer look at it later," Carlisle said his tone seeming to have changed.

"Don't worry doctor," Damon said exaggerating the doctor part. "We don't persuade Kay… anymore at least." Damon gave a wicked smile.

"Damon!" I said standing up. I walked over and pulled him by the collar of his jacket. He got up and followed me.

"Excuse us; I seem to have excited Kay. This shouldn't take too long," he said condescendingly. As if I couldn't hear him.

As we walked into the next room I heard Stephan apologize. I let go of his jacket when we had reached the end of a hallway. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked angered.

"What did you expect dragging me here? That I would play nice with your new vampire lover and his family," Damon asked raising his voice. I tried to hush him.

"Be quite, do you want the whole forest to hear you? If you didn't want to come then you didn't have to. I asked you and you excepted. There was no force, I expected you would say no so when you didn't I thought you were going to behave. And Jasper and I are just friends," I said trying to stand tall.

He backed me into the wall, "Just friends," he laughed. "Like you and Paul were just friends?" he asked rhetorically.

"Why are you being so mean?" I asked.

He got closer pressing against me. I knew this move he was trying to intimidate me. "Why are you being so stupid?" He asked his eyes like daggers.

"You don't scare me anymore Damon. You would never hurt me," I said confidently.

"That doesn't sound like me," he said putting his teeth at my throat. He was suddenly off of me and flying backwards. Jasper grabbed me and moved me away from Stephan and Damon who were now on top of each other. Emmet helped restrain Damon and Jasper whisked me upstairs before I could see anything else. I heard glass break and Stephan yelling. Jasper closed the door and stood across the room from me. I looked at his face of steal and began to cry. He made no move towards me.

"He wasn't going to hurt me. You shouldn't have done that," I whispered.

"It looked like he was going to take a bite out of you," Jasper said expressionless.

"You don't know him. He would never lay a hand on me." Jasper just nodded, I could tell he didn't believe me. I walked over to him. He made no move. I brushed his arm slightly. He didn't respond. "Don't be mad," I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me protectively. "I could never be mad at you," he said rubbing my back.

"Then don't be mad at Damon. I don't want you to hate him. You have to trust me." Jasper carried me to the bed and coddled me. "You just don't understand him," I mumbled.

"Explain it to me then. The whole story from the beginning," he said.

I took a deep breath and tried to remember where the beginning began. "I met the brothers three years ago when I was just thirteen. I was out for a run; it must have been around nine. The sun had gone down when I left. I love running in the dark. I ran into Damon and he was hungry." Jasper's grip tightened around me defensively.

"Well he attached me, and by some miracle he decided I was worth keeping alive. He took me to his house at the time and basically used me as he pleased." Jasper went rigid. "Stephan found me and he saved me. He told me a year later that he couldn't let me go. That I was too special to just send home, memory erased. He told me that he couldn't let me out of his life like that." I smiled lost in thought.

"He explained everything to me. What they were and what Damon had done to me. He explained I had no reason to worry about changing because Damon hadn't released any of his venom. He took me home later in the day. He used his gift to help my parents with my sudden disappearance. He asked if he could come and check on me the next day. I was drawn to Stephan So I said yes." I adjusted my position so I was looking at the ceiling now.

"He visited everyday for three months. One day after he left I went for my nightly run and Damon put himself in my path. I was scared of course but I tried to hide it because Stephan had told me to seem confident. He toyed with me for a long time, making little remarks to scare me. When I started running again he grabbed my arm and I thought he was going to bite me again, but he didn't. He let go after I flashed fear. I sprinted home taking a short cut through the forest; I tripped over something and fractured my ankle. I was helpless, I yelled but no one could hear me."

"No one but a vampire," Jasper interrupted.

"Exactly, Damon came walking through the darkness. I almost had a heart attack when I saw him. I begged him not to hurt me. To my surprise he lifted me off the ground and began walking in the opposite direction of my house."

"I told him I lived the other direction, he laughed and I was mortified he was going to lock me back in his house. He laughed and told me 'don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I'm taking you to Stephan, so he can explain to your parents,' he rolled his eyes as though it was obvious."

"So that's it, he was suddenly in love with you never to harm anyone ever again?" Jasper asked in disbelief. I laughed.

"Damon could not care less about human life. He treats people like live stock, to be used as he sees fit. But when Damon develops a bond with someone, he will not do anything to jeopardize that relationship, unless you miss use his trust. When Damon trusts you, then he will protect you against anything," I said squeezing Jaspers hand.

"How many people does he trust?" Jasper asked.

"It's just me, and on some occasions Stephan but that's a whole different story that I don't want to get into right now," I said taking a long breath.

"Has there ever been anyone else?"

"Yes, a woman named Katherine. He loved her and she betrayed him. She is the one who turned both Stephan and Damon."

"Is that how she betrayed him?" Jasper asked interested.

"No," Damon said entering the room. "She did something much worse. Something never to be forgiven," he said looking straight at Jasper.

"I'm sorry I attacked you down stares but I was protecting Kay," Jasper said tightening his grip.

"As she told you, I'm not the one she needs protecting from," he said with daggers in his eyes.

"I'm not so sure about that," Jasper said releasing me and standing up. Damon laughed. "I could tear you to pieces. Don't tempt me," Damon said stepping forward. I stepped between them.

"I need to take him home," I said looking up at Jasper. He nodded; I pecked him on the lips and turned to Damon. "Take me home Damon," I said with tired eyes. He took my hand and walked out with me. After he closed the door I turned him around to face me.

"Damon Salvatore, you are to go downstairs with me and apologize to Dr. Cullen and then take me home. Please can you just do that for me?" I asked. I could tell he was going to object with some sarcastic remark. "Or you can leave, I didn't ask you to visit and I will ask you to leave if you can't be civil with my friends." He nodded, I wrapped my arm around him and he put his arm over my shoulder. We walked into the living room where Stephan was speaking to Emmet; they looked like they were having a pleasant conversation.

"Tonight's events have been lovely but I must apologize for our early departure," he said in his bored voice. I just rolled my eyes. He walked closer to Dr. Cullen and put his hand out. "Dr. Cullen," he said.

Carlisle shook his hand. "Mr. Salvatore," he said in an even tone. "Be sure to get Kay home safe, and know you are welcome to come back for a visit tonight if you find yourself with free time," he said politely. Damon just nodded. He turned us to leave and I just went along with him. I gently closed the door as we walked out and then separated myself from Damon. He grabbed my hand and twirled e back around.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked smiling.

"Away from you," I replied with acid. "Why would you be so rude to the Cullen's? They are nothing but nice. I told you that Jasper was important and you still were so rude. I just don't appreciate it. I know what you're going to say, it's who you are… a carefree don't give a damn about anything or anyone," I said angry.

"Sounds about right to me," he said leaning against his car wrapping his arms around my waist so I went with him. He looked like this was not a conversation he wanted to have or cared much about.

"But that's not true is it?"

"Every person I have ever encountered with disagrees with you on that one, including my brother," he said.

"What about me? You care about me don't you? I mean you have been given many chances to just kill me, why haven't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Must we discuss this now?" he asked.

"Yes, I want to know why you can only act civil when you're alone with me." I put my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Get in the car," he said whirling me around.

"Why?"I asked annoyed that I was being ignored. He shoved me roughly against that car. "Damon that hurt," I said switching from annoyed to angry. Suddenly Jasper was standing behind Damon.

"I wouldn't do that again," Jasper said firmly. Damon shoved me against the car again.

"Damon stop! That actually hurts," I said trying to get him to release my arm.

"What are you going to get me to stop?" Damon asked Jasper totally ignoring me. Now Stephan and Emmet were behind Jasper. All looking angrily at Damon, I could tell he couldn't care less.

"Don't be stupid Damon," I said trying to get his attention.

"I would hate to have to wrestle you to the ground again," Stephan said and Emmet patted him on the back with a big smile.

"Are you going to rip Kay out of my arms before or after? Breaking her wrist in the process?" Damon asked tightening his grip around my wrist.

"Damon let go of me!" I insisted. Again I was ignored.

"Just let her go and leave," Jasper said defensively.

"What makes you think she wants to stay with you?" Damon said as if it was a joke.

"I just know she likes good company so it would just make sense," Stephan interjected.

"I wouldn't get involved little brother. You wouldn't be so arrogant if you didn't have these two golden eyed freaks helping you," Damon said furious now.

"Hey! Just stop it! Can you all just please shut up for three seconds," I said grabbing my phone awkwardly out of my pocket because Damon was still holding my left wrist. I looked at the number and cussed under my breath which I realized they all heard. "Hi Paul," I said answering the phone. All the guys rolled their eyes at the same time. "I actually can't talk right now I'm in the middle of situation," I said before he started talking.

"Is everything alright?" he asked concerned. Right as I was about to answer Damon ripped the phone out of my hand.

"This is Damon Salvatore and Kay is otherwise engaged at the moment, when she needs a visit from her guard dog she will give you a call," Damon said and then clicked the phone closed.

"What the hell! I wanted to talk to him! You could have been a little nicer you know?" I said trying again to yank myself free but failing again. I could tell things were about to go from bad to worse. I walked in front of Damon and forced him to take notice of me. "Damon you are hurting me! Now let go," I said staring him down. He released my wrist and glared. Jasper reached his hand towards me and Stephan stepped in front of him.

"We may be friends but Kay is mine," Stephan said offering me his hand instead.

"Look, I'm tired of everyone treating me like a child. I happen to be very good at making my own decisions. Emmet I appreciate your concern about me but could you please leave seeing as this has nothing to do with you," I said trying to sound polite.

"If that makes you happy," he smiled and I couldn't hold back the smile that he brought out of me. Then he was gone before I could blink. Both the vampire still had their hands extended towards me; I pushed both of them down. Damon wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Looks like we have decision boys," Damon said exaggerating the last word.

They both looked at me like I was crazy and I didn't know how to respond. For some unknown reason I was drawn to Damon and didn't want to leave his side. Maybe he was influencing me or using his powers or I don't know but I knew for sure I wanted to spend the evening with him. I unwrapped Damon's arms from me and walked over to Stephan fist because he was the closest.

I leaned up and kissed him. I got no response from his lips and frowned. "Don't be mad. You have had more than your fair share of nights," I said with a small smile. I saw his eyes melt and I knew I was forgiven. "Remember I love you," I said with honey in my voice. He kissed my forehead.

"I get you tomorrow," He said looking at Damon. To my surprise Jasper cleared his throat and Stephan turned to look at him with his smoldering eyes.

"I think that I should get tomorrow if you don't mind," Jasper said walking over to me. I took a step to my left so I was now in front of Jasper. I kissed him softly and got a major response. His lips melted to mine with a sense of urgency.

"Fighting for some attention? I didn't know the cool, collected Jasper had it in him. I'm impressed," I whispered.

"I never realized that I had so much competition. I can fight for your attention if that's what I have to do. I'm not letting you go that easily," he said kissing my lips three quick times. "And you remember that I love you, and I will get you to say it back to me because you are the exact kind of person I want to love," He said releasing my hand.

"Now that all that is over, can we leave?" Damon said wrapping his arms around me again. I suddenly felt warm and fuzzy inside.

"If I ever see you hurt her again, I will break some part of you, even if she comes back with a scratch on her hand. I will come for you," Jasper said.

"Be smart," was all Stephan added before heading back into the Cullen house. It was very tense having the two guys stare at each other.

"Who says I'm bringing her back?" Damon said twirling me towards the car.

"Try not to worry Jasper, nothing is going to happen," I said getting in the car. I gave a smirk and walked back into the house. Damon got in the driver's seat and started the car.

He leaned over and kissed me hard. "I knew you couldn't resist the dark side," he said pulling away from the house.

I rolled my eyes but knew he was right. I climbed over and sat on Damon's lap facing him as he drove. I kissed him and did everything I could to distract him.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING!

Before I knew it Damon hit the brakes, I knew we couldn't possibly have gotten out of the forest yet I turned to see why he stopped and almost had a stroke when I realized the four gigantic wolves in front of the car. I stormed out of the car before Damon had even put the car in park.

"Really!"I yelled. "Are we really going to do this again?" I looked around but noticed Paul wasn't there. It looked to be Sam, Jared, Jacob, and Seth. It confused me why Paul wouldn't be there. I turned to see what Damon was doing and he was sitting in the car getting angrier by the second. Paul walked out of the trees wearing jean shorts and I was about to yell at him when I realized he devastated.

It scared me slightly, Paul never looked like this. "What happened?" I asked urgently.

"Kay I… I" he couldn't even say it." Now I was terrified. What could possibly be this bad.

"Paul please just tell me," I begged. He hesitated.

"Not here will you come back to the reservation?" he asked as his eyes pleaded.

"Of course," I answered immediately. I tuned to look at Damon but he was gone. I felt guilty but Damon was just Damon and Paul well he was everything. We made it back to the reservation quickly with no words exchanged between us. He pulled me into his house and sat me down on his bed but he refused to sit next to me.

"Paul please your really scaring me, just tell me what happened," I begged again.

"You have to understand that I love you so much that it hurts when we are apart and that I never ever wanted to hurt you. I know I get angry all the time but you have to understand I love you so much." I nodded my head still not understanding what he could have possibly done.

"This morning Sam's family came to visit and his sister was even there you know Rebecca."

As he said it I thought back to the last time I had seen Rebecca. It was years, she moved away to New York to live a glamorous life with a close friend. She was pretty, had long dark hair. She was two years older than me making her 18 now. I missed her we were pretty good friends back in the day.

"Kay I haven't seen Rebecca since I was 15. I barely knew Sam back then and had only met her a few times," he said trying to get me to understand.

"Did you hurt her Paul?" I asked suddenly terrified that she might have made him angry and he lost it too close to her.

His eyes were racked with guilt but to my relief he shook his head no. I didn't understand what could be so bad. Paul looked away and I had to stand and use all my force to get him to look at me and when I did I almost died inside. Paul was crying, he had two tears streaming down his face, and suddenly I cracked I began balling into his chest. To see how much pain he was in broke my heart. Paul was everything to me and whatever was causing him so much pain I knew I needed to fix it.

"Paul you have to tell me now, so I can fix it," I said clearing away m tears.

"Kay you don't understand… I imprinted on her," he finally said.

Complete devastation doesn't even begin to cover my initial reaction. I fell to the floor and couldn't hear anything. I could see Paul calling my name but all I heard were my own thoughts. I shoved him away from me and ran as fast and as hard as I could out of the house. I ran deep into the forest until I couldn't see anymore. It was dark and I could feel my world crashing down. I laid on the cold earth until a pair of icy arms lifted me off it. I didn't look anywhere but the ground I didn't want to be saved I wanted to stay on the ground and never face the world again.

I recognized my couch when I icy arms placed me on it. I still didn't want to know who had rescued me but as soon as I heard hi voice I knew who it was. He had a deep voice that was always thoughtful and caring.

"Kay what happened? You had me scared to death when Damon came back without you hours later saying you went with the wolves. Then you didn't answer your phone and I had to finally had to call Sam who told me you ran into the forest and were no longer on the reservation," he said his voice full of worry.

"Stephan it's your entire fault! You being here caused this!" I said suddenly full of rage. He looked surprised by my response.

"If you and Damon hadn't come back into town Paul never would have broken up with me and I would have been with him and he never would have seen that stupid Rebecca!" I said breaking into more sobs.

His face was suddenly full of enlightenment; he understood what I was talking about immediately. He tried to comfort me by wrapping his arms around me but I could do it. The only arms I wanted around me were Paul's.

"I want you to leave; I want you to leave right now!" I demanded. He looked hurt but still concern for me was all he was thinking of, it was obvious. "And I want you to take that monster of a brother with you! Don't you dare bring him here I can't even stand the thought of him. Both of you caused this!" I yelled. I knew I was wrong and that it wasn't their fault but I needed to blame someone and they were they easiest.

"Kay you can't be alone right now," he said staying calm.

"But I am alone! Paul was the only person who ever loved me! He was there through everything and he loved me but now it's all over. He's gone and now I will be alone no one loved me but him," I said sobbing again.

"You know that's not true Kay."

He was about to tell me that he loved me but I knew it was a lie and I couldn't hear that right now. "Don't say you love me because we both know that's a lie."

"But it's not Kay," Stephan denied.

"You love me and love being around me and I feel the same way with you, but you're not in love with me. You leave and never think twice about it," I stated.

"But you were happy I never thought it hurt you when I left. I thought you understood I couldn't stay in this town I have a home in Mystic Falls, Kay I'm so sorry," he said

"It never hurt when you left because I had Paul, I love your visits but all I ever needed was Paul. I'm not in love with you Stephan and you're not in love with me now no one is." I curled up into a ball and went blank couldn't cry, couldn't think.

"Kay…"

"I want you to leave please," I said just above a whisper.

"I can't leave you alone," he said worried.

"Stephan J. Salvatore leave my house right now and don't come back," I mumbled still lost in no man's land.

He got up kissed me on my forehead and left without looking back, just as I expected. I stared at my wall still lost in all the pain but before a moment could truly pass there was another presence in my house.

"Your wrong," was the first thing he said.

"Not this time," I answered.

"Kay I am in love with you, I want to spend every minute of every day with you. I was even willing to share you with Paul hoping one day I would get you all to myself. I would have waited forever. I never wished for this I wanted you to love me and me alone, never to have your heart broken," he said honestly.

"Jazz I wasn't meant for him, he loves her now and I'm nothing."

"You are the most amazing person in this entire planet. You are absolutely beautiful and can make anyone smile just by flashing your pearly whites. You leave an impact on everyone you come in contact with, your laugh is infectious. You are the farthest thing from nothing. You are the girl I am in love with and the girl I will wait forever for," he said kissing my forehead.

I lifted my head off my knees and for just a second felt warm, I was able to ease his perfect face and for an instant believed the words he was saying, but it faded as quickly as it came. I put my head back on my knees and was lost again.

"I'm not leaving you until you order me away," he said placing his hand on my shoulder. I was about to give the order but I couldn't. Instead I let my head rest on his shoulder and began to try and find my way out of this lost land and over to Jasper, but it wouldn't happen quickly.


End file.
